Hermanos
by Cadence3000
Summary: Esta es una version 2.0 de Quien soy en verdad, se trata de Trixie, quien su Manager le pide que regrese a su vida de "cantante" mintiéndole que era por un evento, ella le niega y lo hecha del refugio Shane, pero luego de una visita no muy esperada de una amiga y una enemiga, cambia de opinion y va a luchar por salvar a su caverna natal.
1. Cap1: Managers, Molestas y videos

_**Bueno esta es una versión 2.0 de "¿Quién soy en verdad?" lo que pasa es que además de tener aquella idea del pasado de Trixie con muchos secretos entre ella y su Familia, amigas y otros; esta versión (igualmente que con el otro) es sobre el pasado de Trixie, con la diferencia de que si está consciente de que tiene poderes, y tenemos un invitado especial ^-^ pero eso será visto como tal en el segundo cap (quiero ver a medio sekai arder MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! xD) bueno si mas nada que decir**_

 _ **¡A leer!**_

* * *

 **Hermanos**

 **Capitulo uno: Managers, molestias y videos…**

-EEEEELIIII!- llamo un desesperado pronto pero sin moverse de su lugar

-¿que?- respondió el peli-azul

-Estoy aburrido

-enserio, valla, no me había fijado- dijo del mismo modo que respondió a la primera vez, desde que salvaron a Bajo Terra e la misma destrucción y deshacerse de Blakk, se ha vuelto algo aburrido en estos días ya que ya estaban acostumbrados a entrar en acción últimamente, pero desde eso, ya como que les empezaba a afectar el aburrimiento, Pronto se encontraba acostado en su Hamaca* aburrido, Eli se encontraba de igual manera jugando videojuegos, Trixie se encontraba en la computadora viendo que había de novedades, Junjie se encontraba meditando, y con Kord, el estaba reparando la Meca de Pronto, ya que loe jugaron una mala broma que tenia involucrada la Meca-Bestia y no tuvo remedio que repararla. Si, un día completamente aburrido.

Unos momento más tarde, tocaron la puerta, e Eli fue a abrir, al hacerlo se encontró a un hombre de cómo unos 26 años de edad, era de cabellera negra con el pelo hacia atrás, piel blanca, ojos marrones, vestía como un manager, y tenía un portafolios en la mano y utilizaba un collar con forma de maletín de color plateado.

-hola, disculpe la molestia, pero aquí vive una señorita llamada Trixie Sting- pregunto

-si, ya la llamo, si quiere pase- lo invito, el gustoso acepto y entro.- ¡Trixie, alguien te está buscando!- llamo. La mencionada se asomo y digamos que puso una cara de pocos amigos al ver a aquel hombre y lo reconoció de inmediato, Eli pudo notar que al parecer el no la caía bien a su amiga.

-para empezar, **NO** volveré y **NO** me harás cambiar de opinión, ahora te puedes ir y ahorrarte molestias- contesto secamente mientras se daba la vuelta para subir a su dormitorio, mientras tanto el tipo junto con Eli quedaron perplejos ante tal acto, mas el primero en reaccionar fue el vestido de Manager quien fue corriendo tras la chica.

\- ¡espera! ¡Solo una última vez! ¡Te lo ruego!- pidió casi arrodillándose a espaldas de la chica ella se volteo y lo miro molesta.

-ya te dije que no, no tengo en mente en volver a serlo-dijo de brazos cruzados.

-¡te lo ruego! Me van a despedir si no consigo una estrella para el próximo evento de las cavernas, tú y tus amigos hacen cosas que ninguna puede hacer, solo faltas vos, por favor, el lo único que te pido-le rogo, le imploro, y Trixie ya harta, lo agarro de la oreja y lo arrastro hacia la salida, donde toda la banda de Shane estaba presente de tal acto, mientras ella, sin inmutarse, lo saco del refugio casi a patadas, y le cerró la puerta en la cara, mientras todos, menos Trixie, hicieron una mueca de dolor por tal portazo. Después Eli se le acerco para preguntar si estaba bien.

-oye y… ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto tomándola del hombro haciendo que a peli-roja girara la cabeza dirigiendo si vista hacia el chico.

\- solo es alguien que no pensaba volver a ver en mi vida después de lo que me hiso- respondió con la vista baja mientras retiraba la mano del hombro.

-y se pues saber que te hiso para que lo sacaras casi a patadas- pregunto Junjie metiéndose en la conversación al igual que Kord y Pronto.

-ñe no mas algo de que no quiero hablar, ese tipo siempre me dio mala espina- dijo Trixie con una mueca de desinterés.

\- ¿y que era eso que tanto te estaba pidiendo?- pregunto Kord.

\- que regresara a mi otra vida antes de conocerlos a ustedes- dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Y eso era tan grave que casi le quitas a oreja por tal cosa- exclamo Pronto.

\- no es tanto eso, verán. Antes de conocerlos, yo inicie una carrera a los seis años y que deje a los quince por falta de inspiración y ese tipo, esa carrera era prácticamente lo que en mi caverna se practica mas, me gusta cantar, a los seis compuse una canción que se hiso viral, luego empecé una carrera como tal de cantante solista, aunque también me encantaba hacer canciones en grupo, lo disfrute por mucho tiempo, me destacaba de otros artistas que yo sola hacia todo, a los quince me entere de lo que no debía saber y luego se metió mi manager, que era el que estaba aquí hace unos momentos, y me arruino todo. Y lo deje, así de sencillo, aun que eso implicaba también de abandonar m caverna, corrí el riesgo, y ahora en la actualidad los tengo a ustedes.- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que todos se sorprendieron como una niña teniendo tan baja edad pudo llegar a lo grande y lo haya dejado todo. Eso era admirable.

-wow, eso si no lo sabíamos de ti Trix- comento Eli.

\- bueno nunca hubo la oportunidad de contarlo, nunca fue tan necesario.-dijo restándole importancia- oigan, ¿y Pronto?- pregunto viendo hacia todos lados. Ninguno de los integrantes se había fijado hacia donde fue, hasta que se fijaron que estaba en la computadora buscando al parecer canciones de su amiga. Menuda sorpresa encontrar se mas de 4.000 canciones con su nombre, algo que hacía que casi se le fuese a mandíbula a todos los integrantes varones de la Banda de Shane.

-eso es mentira que tu compusiste todo eso- dijo Pronto mirando a Trixie sorprendido.

\- Nah, eso no es nada, y si lo hice todo yo- dijo con orgullo.

\- a ver demostrádmelo.- desafío Pronto.

\- no hay problema.- dijo dándole clic a un video titulado "Angel With A Shotgun" y apareció lo siguiente.

Aparecía un escenario, y mucha gente alrededor con bastones de verde neón, todo el mundo gritaba "¡Trixie, Trixie, Trixie!", parecía ser un concierto y uno muy grande por lo visto, después empezó a sonar la música y todo el mundo se alegraba y el escenario empezó a hacer sus efectos, se podía ver la silueta de una chica de unos 15 años, pelo suelto y estaba de espaldas al público y empezó a cantar…

(I am a with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…)  
(I am a with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…)

*se escucha el sonido de una lanzadora cargada y un disparo de una babosa destello y se ve por completo la chica*  
Saca tus armas  
Las guerras han comenzado  
¿Eres un santo o un pecador?  
Si por amor fuera la guerra  
Entonces moriría  
Con el corazón en el gatillo

Ellos dicen que antes de empezar una guerra  
Tú debes saber bien por lo que estas peleando  
Bueno cariño, tú eres todo lo que adoro  
Si amor es lo que quieres  
Un soldado voy a ser

Soy un ángel con una escopeta  
Luchando hasta ganar las guerras  
No me importa si el cielo ya no me quiere de vuelta  
Voy a lanzar muy lejos mi fe, cariño, solo para mantenerte a salvo  
¿Tu no sabes que eres todo lo que tengo?  
Y yo... quiero vivir no sólo sobrevivir  
Esta noche

Algunas veces para ganar, tienes que pecar  
Eso no significa que no seas un creyente  
Y el mayor Tom, cantara a lo lejos  
yeah

Ellos aún dicen que soy un soñador

Ellos dicen que antes de empezar una guerra  
Tú debes saber bien por lo que estas peleando  
Bueno cariño, tú eres todo lo que adoro  
Si amor es lo que quieres  
Un soldado voy a ser

Soy un ángel con una escopeta  
Luchando hasta ganar las guerras  
No me importa si el cielo ya no me quiere de vuelta  
voy a lanzar muy lejos mi fe, cariño, solo para mantenerte a salvo  
¿Tu no sabes que eres todo lo que tengo?  
Y yo... quiero vivir no sólo sobrevivir  
Esta noche  
oh, oh oh woh woh, oh  
(I am a with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…)  
(I am a with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…)

Soy un ángel con una escopeta  
Luchando hasta ganar las guerras  
No me importa si el cielo ya no me quiere de vuelta…

Soy un ángel con una escopeta  
Luchando hasta ganar las guerras  
No me importa si el cielo ya no me quiere de vuelta  
Voy a lanzar muy lejos mi fe, cariño, solo para mantenerte a salvo  
¿Tu no sabes que eres todo lo que tengo?  
Y yo...

Quiero vivir no solo sobrevivir

(Vivir no solo sobrevivir)

Y yo…

Voy a esconder, esconder, esconder  
Mis alas esta noche

Ellos dicen que antes de empezar una guerra  
Tú debes saber bien por lo que estas peleando  
Bueno cariño, tú eres todo lo que adoro  
Si amor es lo que quieres  
Un soldado voy a ser…

*termina con una pose tipo soldado*

*todo el público aplaude y acaba el video*

 **-Fin del Video-**

Toda la banda de Shane no se creía lo que acaban de ver con sus ojos, ya con eso era suficiente prueba de que su amiga Trixie si tuvo una vida increíble, pero ahora se preguntaban ¿Por qué exactamente la dejo?

-wow, si que tenias talento- alago Eli haciendo que Trixie desviara a vista nerviosa.

-si bueno, pero eso ya paso, y no pienso volver.-dijo cruzada de brazos decidida. Si la dejo, la dejo. No se iba a dejar chantajear o que le pagaran no más por volver al escenario, no señor. Ella ya tomo su decisión. Y no piensa volver. Justo mientras pensaba esas palabras, tocaron la puerta.

-Yo Voy- se ofreció Junjie a lo que fue a abrir, al hacerlo se encontró con una chica de unos 16 años, ojos azul zafiro con un copo de nieve debajo de su ojo izquierdo, labios pintados de rosa, piel clara, su cabello era largo y llegaba hasta su cintura, tenía una que dos partes recogidas hacia atrás amarradas por una cola en forma de copo de nieve, el resto de su cabello estaba suelto, su cabello era de color amarillo con mechas azul oscuro. Tenía puesta una tiara plateada y un collar que tenía como fragmento una llave plateada (vestuario (yo como siempre) no sé cómo describirlo), tenía una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

-disculpen pero aquí vive mi amiga Trixie.- pregunto la chica.

-si, si quieres pasa, disculpe pero… cual es su nombre?- pregunto dejando entrar a la chica quien gustosa acepto la invitación.

-Mi nombre es Cadence, Cadence Frozen…

* * *

 **¡HOOOLAAAAAA!**

 **Ni crean que Cadence es el invitado especial en este FF, jejeje es otro XD**

 **¡MUCHO TIEMPO SIN LEERLOS! Para los que se preguntan, Cadence no soy yo, ese es solo mi nombre de usuario, voy a poner en un FF aparte donde YO bajo a Bajo Terra con unos amigos :D y por si creen que quien soy en verdad lo dejare así están MUY equivocados xD si la continuare, este FF es solo una versión mejorada que también voy a seguir, esta es solo otra idea que tuve.**

 **Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, los que estén en la Friendzoned (like me) ustedes no se preocupen, algún día les llegara alguien quien conquiste su kokoro :D 3**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Bye ;D**


	2. Cap2: Reencuentros buenos y Malos

_**-disculpen pero aquí vive mi amiga Trixie.- pregunto la chica.**_

 _ **-si, si quieres pasa, disculpe pero… cual es su nombre?- pregunto dejando entrar a la chica quien gustosa acepto la invitación.**_

 _ **-Mi nombre es Cadence, Cadence Frozen…**_

* * *

 **Hermanos**

 **Capitulo 2: reencuentros buenos y malos…**

-pues es un gusto conocerte Cadence, enseguida llamo a Trixie.-dijo Junjie mientras veía entrar a la chica- ¡Trixie, te está buscando una tal Cadence!-llamo Junjie mientras veía a una Sting salir casi "volando" de su habitación.

-¿¡Cadence!?-Exclamo Trixie desde el segundo piso sin creerse lo que tenía delante de sus ojos- ¿enserio eres tú?- pregunto bajando las escaleras corriendo a abrazar a su vieja amiga quien acepto el abrazo.

-si soy yo, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto separándose de ella con una sonrisa.

-bien, ¿y que te trae por aquí?-pregunto llevándola con el resto de la banda de Shane.

-pues, mejor te explico junto con tus amigos.- le respondió

Toda la Banda de Shane estaba reunida en la sala hablando de lo ocurrido esta mañana, hasta que vieron a su amiga llegar con una amiga al parecer.

-chicos, ella es Cadence, es una amiga mía.- presento Trixie.

-Hola.-saludo.- es increíble estar con la Banda de Shane en persona.-comento.

-Jajá! De seguro conoce a Pronto, el mejor rastreador de esta Banda-dijo Pronto acercándose a ella en una reverencia intentando besarle el dorso de su mano, algo que Cadence evito afortunadamente.

-mira para empezar eres demasiado presumido para alguien de tu tamaño-dijo con sus manos en sus caderas mientras el topo le miro casi ofendido.

-Ja! Y eso que no has visto nada-comento Eli por la reacción de su amigo.

-Pues por lo que me cuenta Trix, eres un caso serio jajaja- comento divertida Cadence.-pero a lo que vine. Trixie, de "muy pura casualidad" tu Manager vino pa' ca?-pregunto haciendo comillas en el aire.

\- Pues sí, ¿por que preguntas?-respondió Trixie.

\- Pues, para empezar, yo lo mande, y antes que se te meta el Yandere-alzo sus manos en defensa al ver la cara de su amiga-; te mintió, vos sabes que ese tipo nunca fue directo, siempre se mete en un ocho. Mi punto es, que la idea era a ver si te convenciera de volver a tu vida pasada, y no a la cantante exactamente.-dijo con calma.

-Cadence, se que somos amigas y tu más que nadie entiende el porqué mi abandono a esa vida, no quiero volver a poner en peligro a mi caverna, y sabes que _ella_ haría cualquier cosa por vengarse.-aclaro Trixie confundiendo un poco a sus amigos también presentes.

\- No entiendo, tu nos dijiste que solo eras cantante y tuviste una vida que abandonaste, ¿que tiene que la hayas dejado que ha afectado tanto?- pregunto Eli sorprendiendo un poco a Cadence.

-¿No le contaste todo verdad?-pregunto Cadence.

-¿Contarnos que?-pregunto Kord haciendo que Trix ajara la vista un poco frotándose su brazo izquierdo nerviosa.

-Pues….no, no les conté todo con exactitud-confeso.-mejor contarles tu Cad (se dice Keid).- le pidió Trixie.

-Está bien, verán, es cierto que Trixie tuvo una carrera de cantante, pero no una cualquiera, escuchen atentamente. En nuestra caverna, seis personas las fundaron, esas personas tenían dones, y con esos dones se nutre nuestra caverna, los portadores de esos dones protegen, nutren y cuidan nuestro hogar, esas seis personas representaban elementos, esos elementos eran: Agua, Fuego, FlowerFight, Stars, mi elemento que es invierno y el de Trixie que es aire; me explico, me refiero que es su y mi elemento ya que somos descendientes de esas seis personas, nuestro apellido representa mucho para nuestra caverna que está dividida por los seis elementos pero unida por el de Trix. Ella posee un don al igual que yo, ella protegía nuestra caverna del mal conmigo y el resto de los elementos, mas nadie tenía poderes en nuestra caverna, y es notorio saber quien tiene por una marca, que es la que yo tengo debajo de mi ojo que es un copo de nieve.-dijo finalizando enseñando la marca sorprendiendo a la banda excluyendo a Trixie.

-¿Y como sabemos que no es un truco y solo es pura mentira y eso no es una marca de nacimiento?-cuestiono Pronto de las palabras de Cadence.

-¿Me quieres desafiar?-reto.

-Pues sí. Un duelo, si de verdad tienes poderes, demuéstramelo. Tú contra mí, pero tú sin babosas.-reto recalcando lo último, algo que hiso sonreír a Cadence.

-De acuerdo topo, acepto tu reto, y el que pierda tiene que limpiar todo el refugio de afuera hacia adentro, ¡ah! Y para hacerlo mejor, con un pincel.-reto Cadence- a menos que me tengas miedo a una chica-troleo haciendo que Trixie empezara a sacar su cámara.

\- Ho-jojojo! Yo, pronto el Magnifico, lo le tiene miedo a una niña que utiliza una corona para creerse mejor- adulo.

-Habla el que habla en tercera persona, ten cuidado rey-topo, porque la corona se te puede caer- (¡TURN DOWN FOR WATH! Okno XD.) Desafío Cadence mientras salía con el topoide al patio trasero donde Trixie ya tiene rato grabando desde que empezó el desafío.

-Esto será divertido-le comento Trixie a Kord mientras grababa.-ya quiero ver como Cad le patea el trasero a Pronto jajaja-comento divertida.

-Aunque debo admitir, no uno se toma a la ligera eso de que alguien tiene poderes, yo siendo Pronto no me lo creería.-razono Junjie.

-Es verdad cada palabra que dijo, nunca te atrevas en no creerle la palabra a mi amiga, ella nunca miente- le respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces es cierto que tienes poderes?- pregunto Eli.

\- Digamos que si, no los utilizo en los duelos ni cuando los conocí porque no tengo puesto nunca mi medalla equilibradora, sin eso no puedo utilizarlos ya que me puede desequilibrar mi don y se puede desbordar-comento dirigiéndole la mirada al Shane.

-¿Y por que no simplemente te la pones?-cuestiono.

-Sencillo, no lo tengo. Lo perdí en mi última pelea y me ha dado miedo a utilizar mis poderes-respondió deprimida al no tener a su medallita. Era casi única al ser heredada de su familia, cada persona de su caverna siempre trae una que demuestra en que es bueno y lo protege. Por eso le ha dado lastima perder algo de su pasado.

Dejando esta conversación atrás, el topoide y la chica se pusieron en posiciones. Eli grito un "¡duelo!" y el topoide disparo su babosa apestosa, Cadence ni se inmuto ni por lo cerca que estaba de darle ni por el mal olor, más bien cuando estaban a 2 metros de distancia ella alzo sus manos haciendo que se viera que venían con ellas un muro de hielo, que al chocare con la babosa su ataco ni toco a Cadence, entonces con otros movimientos derritió el hielo, concentrando todo ese poder en un disparo que casi le da a Pronto mas el mismo lo logro evitar disparando una babosa carnada quien partió el hielo a la mitad y siguió avanzando y Cadence solo dio un paso a la derecha mientras con su mano izquierda creaba un miro semi-circular haciendo que la babosa resbalara y regresara su ataque a su lanzador quien salió corriendo ero no pudo esquivar a la babosa quien termino dándole por la espalda derribándolo dando por ganador a Cadence quien fue a ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Creo que yo gane.-dijo extendiéndole la mano a Pronto quien de mala gana acepto la ayuda derrotado.- ¿ahora si me crees?

-Sí, sí como sea.- admitió derrotado el topoide algo que le saco una risa risueña a Cadence.

-¡eso fue asombroso!-exclamo Eli dirigiéndose al grupo junto con Trixie quien seguía grabando, Kord y Junjie quienes asombrados por tal técnica.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto asombrado.

-te lo dije, tengo un don.-dijo creando una bola de nieve en su mano derecha cual misma tiro hacia arriba haciendo que la bola explotara creando una nevada mientras caían pequeños copos de nieve cuales que las babosas sacaban sus lengüitas para que los copos de nieve cayeran en sus boquitas haciendo reír a sus lanzadores.

-hablando de eso, ¿para que tanta urgencia en que vuelva?-pregunto Trixie dejando de grabar para dirigirse a Cadence quien la miraba expectante.

-pues…-no termino ya que una alarma proveniente del refugio alertando problemas a lo que toda la banda de Shane fue a ver que era incluyendo a Cadence, vieron que eran problemas en la caverna comercial. Trixie empezó a revisar y vio que se trataba de una banda muy idéntica a ellos, a única diferencia por lo que se veía eran los colores y unos que otros vestuarios, la líder por lo visto era una chica muy idéntica a Trixie, quien miraba con malicia todo a su alrededor, todo estaba vuelto en llamas… él quien llamo a la banda se encontraba grabando el lugar buscando ayuda, mas la cámara se cayó al piso por lo visto quien grababa se quedo sin oxigeno, se pudo ver a través del ente la cara de la chica vestida de negro quien miraba con una sonrisa socarrona la cámara quien de un disparo rompió la cámara acabando con la transmisión.

La Banda de Shane no se creía lo que veía, esas personas eran casi idénticas a ellos, las más impresionadas y que tenían cara de enfadada era Trixie y Cadence quienes no veían muy felices tan escena. No lo pensaron ni un segundo y fueron volando hacia loas meca bestias quienes les aguardaban.

-¿vienes con nosotros?-pregunto Eli a Cadence.

-claro-respondió la chica montándose en su meca bestia que era muy parecida a la de Eli, la única diferencia era que en vez de tener detalles anaranjados era azul claro y donde iba la insignia Shane estaba un copo de nueve muy bien decorado.

-estás segura que poder alcanzarnos, veras, nosotros tenemos mejoras, y no creo que la tuya tenga-exclamo Kord.

-no todo es lo que parece.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía un casco de motocross blanco con detalles azul turquesa y aceleraba a fondo tomando la delantera y a los pocos minutos su meca bestia se transformo en una moto como la de Eli sorprendiendo a la banda.

-¡creí que éramos los únicos con ese tipo de mejora!-exclamo Kord.

-créeme, no son los únicos. ¿Qué esperan? Tenemos una caverna que salvar.-dijo tomando la delantera de nuevo mientras la banda de Shane venia tras ella intentando repasarla con sus mejoras.

* * *

Al llegar a la caverna todo estaba en llamas, muchas personas intentaban apagar el fuego con babosas de elemento agua pero solo lograban mantenerlo pero por lo menos evitaban que se propagara, cuando la banda vio lo que intentaban hacer lo demás no dudaron en ayudarlos. Con la ayuda de Cadence se hizo más fácil y un poco más rápido apagar las llamas y terminaron cuando antes. Cuando las llamas cesaron no dudaron en entrar a ver si quedaba alguien ahí a dentro y no vieron a nadie, mas si la cámara donde recibieron a llamada de auxilio, pero no encontraron a nadie cerca… eso si era raro. Cuando Trixie levanto la cámara a ver que tal estaba, ella y la banda escucharon risas escalofriantes que les heló la sangre, cuando voltearon vieron a las mismas personas del video, mientras que la líder que por lo visto era una chica, estaba aplaudiendo lentamente con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro casi pálido.

-jajajajajajaja, vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?-exclamo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas aun con esa sonrisa que te heló la sangre.- parece que cayeron en nuestra trampa.-dijo mientras sus amigos apuntaban con sus lanzadoras a los integrantes de la Banda de Shane y a Cadence quienes no dudaron a hacer lo mismo.

-¿¡tu ocasionaste esto!?-exclamaron enfurecidas Cadence y Trixie mientras la banda no se esperaba eso ¿se conocían?

-¿ustedes que creen? Pos obvio que si.-dijo con tono de diva a chica.- solo quería, ya saben, llamar la atención.-declaro.

-¿poniendo a todos en peligro? ¡Que te pasa!-exclamo furiosa Trixie.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¿¡QUE QUE ME PASA!? ¡CULPA TUYA MI REINADO CALLO JUNTO CON KEIREN Y MAX! ¿¡Y crees que estoy bien!? ¡TE JURE VENGANZA! ¡Y la obtendré AHORA!-dijo haciendo un berrinche mientras apuntaba con su lanzadora muy parecida a la de Trixie solo que roja con detalles negros y verde oscuro una babosa tempesto malvada que no dudo en disparar en dirección a Trixie, mas la misma logro esquivarla cargando una babosa aracniredes hacia la chica, mas esta logro esquivarla mas no si banda quienes intentaban zafarse en vano. La líder con cara enfurecida miraba a Trixie con rabia y rencor.

-este no es el camino _ **Trapsie**_ , ¡y lo sabes!-exclamo Trixie revelando su nombre de la chica mientras bajaba su arma tratando de razonar con ella que no logro al recibir una corriente de aire muy fuerte como para provenir de una babosa malvada, eran los poderes que Trapsie estaba usando en ella, logrando elevarla al igual que los demás. Eli termino con eso lanzando a Burpy y con el Babosa-fu, logro controlarla y hacer que impactara en Trapsie quien cayó de espaldas haciendo que la ventisca acabara de la nada haciendo que la Banda de Shane y Cadence dieran un muy bonito saludo al suelo. Lograron levantarse antes que Trapsie y se escondieron entre los escombros dividiéndose quedando Junjie, Kord y Pronto por un lado e Eli, Trixie y Cadence por el otro.

-¡amiga tienes que contraatacar con tus poderes!- exclamo Cadence con su lanzadora en mano que también tenía un acelerador y tenia cargada una babosa demoledora, Trixie la miro alarmada mente preocupada.

-¡pero no tengo mi collar! Sin eso no puedo utilizarlos sin miedo a desbordarme.-exclamo.

-entonces,-dijo sacando un collar de su bolsillo con forma de tornado anaranjado con unos detalles vedes casi notorios haciendo que Trixie abriera los ojos como platos.- póntelo-dijo dándole el collar en su mano cerrándola en si.- utilízalo y devuélvela a su lugar.-exclamo.

-¿…d-de donde lo sacaste?, pensé… que lo había perdió-dijo Trixie quien no dejaba de mirar el collar en si mano sin creérselo.

-lo encontré tirado, lo guarde bien seguro por si las dudas llegaba a pasar esto.-dijo mirándola seria. No lo dudo ni un momento y se piso el collar, haciendo que el mismo titilara rápidamente con un destello verde esmeralda con amarillo, envolviéndola por completo haciendo cambiar su ropa dramáticamente sorprendiendo a Eli y a los chicos que vieron la escena. Trixie portaba una mirada desafiante y confiada en su rostro que, con una sonrisa, le hablo a Cadence.- ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos no?-

-ni lo menciones,-exclamo.- ¡mostrémosle de lo que somos capaces!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡bien dicho!-dijo abandonando su lugar con Cadence a su lado, ambas fueron veloz mente hacia ella quien había presenciado el espectáculo… estupendo.

Ambas chicas convocaron sus poderes, Trapsie creó un escudo con sus manos de color naranja coral, pero no fue suficientemente fuerte para evitar que el poder de Cadence lo atravesara y junto con Trixie termino de derribarla con su poder creando un tornado naranja voluminoso con verde quien la mando a volar al segundo piso. Enojada, con sus poderes devolvió el ataque en un rayo rojo vino tinto con detalles negros y verde oscuro, Trixie hiso lo mismo pero su rayo era verde con blanco y detalles dorados, ambos rayos chocaron, duraron por unos segundos en competencia a ver quién era más fuerte, o Trixie, o Trapsie, hasta que de tanto poder inigualable, hubo una explosión que mando a volar a todos los presente, los únicos casi de pie pero débiles eran Trapsie y Trixie quienes se esforzaban por no caer en ese momento.

-no puedes competir contra mí y lo sabes Trapsie, estamos de igual de fuertes- siguió Trixie intentando hacerla recapacitar pero de nuevo no lo logro.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-exclamo Trapsie rabiosa sujetándose su brazo izquierdo lastimado con su banda ya liberada a su lado defendiéndola.-y te lo demostrare ¡dispárenles!- ordeno a su banda quienes empezaron a disparar, la Banda de Shane fue en su ayuda dispararon babosas a su contrincantes para evitar que le dieran a sus nuevas amigas, Junjie fue con Cadence e Eli con Trixie en su ayuda.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- exclamo preocupado Eli a Trixie ayudándola a levantarse correctamente, peor al hacerlo no vio a una babosa venir mas Trixie si, y creo con sus brazos un escudo parecido al e Trapsie pero verde voluminoso, que logro evitar que la babosa les hiciera daño sorprendiendo a Eli por si habilidad en ese tipo de batallas.

-estoy bien.-dijo Trixie con una sonrisa fingida intentando tranquilizar a su amigo, mas no lo logro ya que una meca de dolor se traslado en su rostro sujetándose el hombro adolorida.

-tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro.-dijo intentando llevarlas más Trixie se lo impidió.

-¡no! Tengo que hacer que ellos se retire, los conozco Eli, si ellos no se van de aquí será peligroso.-dijo preocupada pero decidida.

-¿y cómo haremos que se vallan exactamente?-dijo Eli disparando a Joules a una babosa demoledora malvada que se dirigía a ellos derribándola.

-tengo un plan, pero necesitaremos ayuda.-dijo corriendo a un lugar no muy lejos de sus amigos con quienes se reunió en un escombro lo suficientemente grande y resistente para pensar.

-yo puedo ayudarlos-exclamo una extraña vos que estaba escondida en otro escombro no muy lejos de ellos, quien misma se dirijo hacia ellos para refugiarse con los mismos, tenia puesta una capa con capucha amarilla con detalles negros, que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y parte de su cabello, ya que tenía un trapo cubriendo una parte de mismo, (vestuario no se describirlo, ya ustedes como que ya notaron eso xD); tenía una lanzadora parecida a la de Junjie no mas que amarilla con detalles dorados y signos japoneses muy raros para los habitantes de BajoTerra, se junto con la banda de Shane dispuesta a ayudarles en lo que sea.- estoy dispuesta en ayudarles, después de todo, a mí también me están buscando-declaro la extraña.

-bueno como no pienso preguntar nada y quiero acabar con esto, tengo un plan y eso esto: Kord y Pronto distraerán a ese Troll y el que tiene complejo de chino, aléjenlos de aquí y noquéenlos, Eli, Junjie y tu encárguense de los otros y cúbranos, Cadence y yo nos encargaremos de Trapsie, ¿entendido?-pregunto, como respuesta escucho seis lanzadoras cargarse con babosas, dándole por entendido que ellos captaron la información.-entonces ¡a la carga!-exclamo mientras todos salieron a cumplir su parte, Kord y Pronto llamaron la atención del otro Troll y del cara de chino quienes, ridículamente, se parecían como que demasiado a ellos, los llevaron un poco lejos de la batalla. Eli, Junjie y su nueva acompañante, cubrían a Cadence y a Trixie de cualquier cosa y al mismo tiempo, luchaban con las plantas que intentaban comerlos salidas de las babosas perforadriles malvadas. Cuando encontraron a Trapsie, Trixie y Cadence no dudaron dar lo mejor de sí y volver a luchar, su pelea de poderes duro mucho, Trapsie se estaba cansando, al igual que Trixie pero ninguna se dejaba ganar y volvieron, Cadence congelaba varias partes para cansarla lo suficiente como para que su amiga pudiera atacar con todas su fuerzas, estaba a punto de congelarle las manos para que no pudiera defenderse, pero falló al ver que alguien evitaba eso, era un chico casi idéntico a Eli pero no era él, el recibió el ataque haciendo que Trapsie, enojada porque atacaran contra él, ataco con el mismo rayo que antes, solo que más potente, Trixie hiso lo mismo pero esta vez con la ayuda de Cadence, haciendo que la que perdiera esta vez fuese Trapsie, derribándola haciendo que quede del mismo lado que el chico. Sin admitir su derrota, derritió el hielo en las manos del chico, lo ayudo a levantarse y sin siquiera esperar a los demás, abrió un portal con el fin de irse a su universo, no sin antes gritar lo siguiente-¡ESTO NO SE A ACABADO! ¡ESTO ES SOLO EL INICIO!-tras decir eso, desapareció llevándose a su amigo. Todo el lugar se ha vuelto una verdadera zona de guerra. Tras estar exhausta, Trixie casi se cae al piso desmayándose en el acto pero no toco el piso ya que Eli lo evito sujetándola alarmado.

-¿¡Trixie!?¿¡Trixie te encuentras bien!?-pregunto alarmado mas se tranquilizo un poco al ver sus ojos abrirse.

-si…-respondió con voz apagada sujetándose su cabeza con fuerza- solo algo cansada… nunca he visto semejante poder en ella-dijo tomando aire.- se aproxima algo peor si no hago algo al respecto.-dijo sujetándose de su amigo intentando levantarse con la ayuda del mismo. Con la vista cabizbaja, vio a Kord y a Pronto acercarse con la policía junto con ella venía Millard Milford, quienes se sorprendieron por tal caos que causo la batalla, ya pareciera mentira que eso era un centro comercial.

-wow…. Esto no me lo esperaba.-dijo mirando el lugar y liego dirigió su vista a Trixie quien se apoyaba de Eli agotada.- ¿y a ti que te paso, te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado al verla tan apagada.

-sí, estoy bien… solo necesito reponerme por unos momentos para poder arreglas este caos-dijo mientras se separaba de Eli, aun un poco mareada pero pudo mantenerse de pie sola.

-"¿arreglar este caos?" jajaja- se burlo Millard sin creerse sus palabras.- ¿Cómo vas a ser eso? Lo siento niña, pero deja que se encarguen los demás-dijo haciendo énfasis refiriéndose a los constructores.

-no será necesario-dijo Cadence interrumpiéndolo.-nosotras dos podemos, pero, ¿vos estás segura de poder hacerlo en ese estado?-dijo refiriéndose a Trixie quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- a mi nada me detiene.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿terca como siempre verdad?-exclamo son una sonrisa.-pero hablo enserio, ¿segura que puedes?-pregunto por última vez.

-Cad ya te dije que si, así que vamos tenemos que arreglar este lugar.- exclamo dirigiéndose junto con Cadence hacia donde estaban antes, ninguno entendía cómo iban a arreglar eso, hasta que escucharon que de sus colares salía una melodía y ellas se empezaron a mover a ritmo de ella y empezaron a cantar… pero al revés…

(Nombre de la canción Back Track de S3RL, esta es la letra en español)

[Espacio musical 00:22]

Trixie:

rev arap ìuqa ejasnem un yah  
evall al noc odaeuqolbsed  
sàrta aicah saczudorper al euq enopus es on  
ose ohceh sayah euq reerc odeup on

Cadence:

rev arap ìuqa ejasnem un yah  
evall al noc odaeuqolbsed  
sàrta aicah saczudorper al euq enopus es on  
ose ohceh sayah euq reerc odeup on

Back

Track

Trixie:

Kcab

Kcart

[Espacio musical 00:25]

Trixie:

rev arap ìuqa ejasnem un yah  
evall al noc odaeuqolbsed  
sàrta aicah saczudorper al euq enopus es on  
ose ohceh sayah euq reerc odeup on

Cadence:

rev arap ìuqa ejasnem un yah  
evall al noc odaeuqolbsed  
sàrta aicah saczudorper al euq enopus es on  
ose ohceh sayah euq reerc odeup on

Trixie:

Kcab

Kcart

Candece

Back

Track

Back

Track

Trixie:

Kcab

Kcart

Back….

Track….

[Espacio musical 00:21]

*en esos 21 segundos cambian de vestuario*

Trixie:

rev arap ìuqa ejasnem un yah  
evall al noc odaeuqolbsed  
sàrta aicah saczudorper al euq enopus es on  
ose ohceh sayah euq reerc odeup on

[Espacio musical 00:35]

Cadence:

rev arap ìuqa ejasnem un yah  
evall al noc odaeuqolbsed  
sàrta aicah saczudorper al euq enopus es on  
ose ohceh sayah euq reerc odeup on

Trixie:

rev arap ìuqa ejasnem un yah  
evall al noc odaeuqolbsed  
sàrta aicah saczudorper al euq enopus es on  
ose ohceh sayah euq reerc odeup on

*termina la canción y vuelven con sus vestuarios de antes*

Recién terminaron de cantar y, ridículamente, terminar como habían estado antes, todo el lugar se ilumino de un azul zafiro con verde esmeralda y blanco y todo el lugar quedo arreglado como si no hubiera pasado nada, ósea nada de nada, estaba exactamente igual como antes, como si no hubiera pasado ningún incendio y ninguna batalla de "vida o muerte" ni nada. Todos los presentes estaban impresionados por tal cosa.

-¡wow! ¿Cómo hicieron eso?- exclamo Millard sorprendido.

-yo te dije que podíamos hacerlo-respondió eso Trixie quien ya no se veía tan apagada como antes, más bien energética.

-hablando de eso ¿y ese cambio de look?-pregunto Millard.

-lo de hace un momento es un modulo que tengo insertado, nada me lo puede quitar.- respondió.

-no, bueno si, aparte de eso, me refería a ESE look.-dijo especificando a lo que tenía puesto, ya que no usaba la misma ropa de siempre si no otra cosa (ya a mí me entendieron, si no pongo vestuario es porque NO SE describir ropa :P).

-¡oh, eso! Pues si es diferente, échale la culpa al collar.- dijo bajando su vista para dirigirla hacia el colla mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos pero sin quitárselo.

-se nota que vale mucho para ti- exclamo Junjie.

-lo es Junjie.-dijo sin apartar su vista del collar.

-eh… disculpen…-dijo tímidamente la chica encapuchada quienes les ayudo a vencer, o por lo menos evitar que la caverna quedara toda incendiada.-pero… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? Te me haces muy familiar-dijo refiriéndose a Junjie quien dirigió su vista hacia la chica quien o miraba con ojos expectantes.

-eh… me llamo Junjie-le respondió la duda a la chica la cual parecía asombrada y alegre ¿Qué raro?

-¡con razón te me hacías tan familiar!-exclamo alegre sorprendiendo a los presentes ¿se conocían?- ¿no me recuerdas?- pregunto.

-como voy a recordar a alguien si no se cómo es tu rostro.-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-entonces te lo hare más fácil.-dijo agarrando su capa y capucha para quitársela de una, al hacerlo, quedo en revelada su identidad, algo que Junjie no tardo en acordarse de su **amiga** , mientras el mismo se le podía notar a leguas que se estaba empezando a colorar.- Junjie?...-dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sonrojada, algo que le ilumino la cara del mencionado.- ¡Ahh eres tú!- exclamo alegre mientras soltaba su capa y se le lanzaba encima al chico quien no se la vio venir y cayó al suelo, con su mano derecha se sostenía evitando que se acostara en el piso y con la otra abrazaba con fuerza a la chica, quien no dejaba de sonreír.- ¡Junjie! ¡Enserio eres tú!-exclamo alegre.- ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo creo! ¡Eres tú!-dijo felizmente mientras nuestro lanzador chino* favorito se coloraba ligeramente sin apartar su vista de ella igual de feliz.

-También me da gusto verte **Wenndy**.-dijo feliz Junjie revelando su nombre algo que la hizo reírse a carcajadas alegre. Y algo que no contuvo fue que, se separo un poco de él para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Junjie, quien se sonrojo a mil tonos de rojo mientras ponía una cara asombrada, ya que no se esperaba eso. Cuando Wenndy se separo noto que su amigo tenía una cara medio embobada con mil y un tonos de rojo mientras se terminaba de caer al piso sin cambiar su expresión. Eso solo logro sacar una carcajada eufórica a Wenndy.

-esperen un momento.-dijo Cadence arruinando el momento (corta notas XD).- ¿¡Wenndy eres tú!?- exclamo alegre.

-la misma, aun que veo que Junjie no le entra por la cabeza.-dijo mirando a su amigo y para no hacer la situación más incómoda, se levanto, pero ni eso lo hiso reaccionar.- ¿Junjie? Holaaa…. Bajo Terra llamando a Junjie me escuchas-dijo agachándose de nuevo y golpear levemente su cara y el mismo resultado: nada.

-Che como que me lo dejaste embobado-dijo Cadence cruzándose de brazos con una mirada picara que hiso que la chica con rasgos también asiáticos se sonrojara de nuevo desviando su vista avergonzada. Mientras volvía a su trabajo en regresar a Junjie a Bajo Terra, al no tener éxito, Joo-Joo (babosa infierno de Junjie, creo que se escribe así) fue hacia la mano de su dueño encendió su cabecita para ver si al calor si reaccionaba. Y valla que si y rápido, recién sintió esa pequeña llamarada en su mano despertó alarmado y extremadamente sonrojado de pies a cabeza.

-Ya iba a decir yo que si no despertabas con eso iba a venir golpeándote en la cara.- exclamo divertida mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.-pero enserio, sé que tengo como 2 años sin verte pero tampoco es que te me vas a desmayar con la cara más roja que el pelo de Trix.-dijo con sus manos en sus caderas mientras el ser del este bajaba la vista con una mano tras su nuca avergonzado por tal espectáculo que causo.

-bueno dejando al par de chinos a un lado….-Cadence no termino ya que Junjie y Wenndy no la dejaron.

-No soy un Chino/China-exclamaron al mismo tiempo los chinos (XD).

-bueno como sea, Trixie, quieras o no, tienes que volver a la Caverna Melodious Crystal, tu **caverna natal…**

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 **Hooolaaa!**

 **Tanto tiempo no? Bueno yo ando aquí medio enfer, algunas imágenes de este cap ya las tengo dibujadas, me falta colorearlas, y ni crean que Wenndy es el invitado especial… no señor ahorita es que falta para que aparezca XD**

 **Les explico la historia de Wenndy:**

 **La madre de Wenndy, llamada , quien crea videojuegos, es japonesa, y baja a Bajo Terra por accidente, y conoce a las madres de Flora, Tiara, Trixie, Cadence, Violett y Flama**

 **Y ahí hace una carrera nueva con el tema de la superficie, su mejor videojuego era uno de carreras, que tenían varias nacionalidades (ósea países como Venezuela, Argentina, Brasil, ya entendieron), la que ella mas quiso era la de su nacionalidad: Japón, y la quiso como su hija**

 **y el, quien era Wenndy, "creció" con todo lo que su creadora, o para ella madre, le había programado**

 **Y Tiara la saca del videojuego a los 10 años**

 **Por eso en ¿Quien soy en verdad? Junjie entra en el videojuego por error y la conoce y se enamora y se vuelven a ver fuera del videojuego cuando Wenndy tenía 16**

 **Junjie tiene 17**

 **En Hermanos, se conocieron en la vida real, osea fuera del videojuego, cuando Wenndy conoce a Junjie en el torneo,**

 **Me refiero a que Wenndy se fue a vivir con su madre a las cavernas del este**

 **¿Hay más o menos entendieron?**

 **Ok**

 **Ok**

 **Bueno eso es todo, además de que no estoy muy activa en Face por la escuela :P**

 **Bueno**

 **Bye**

 **N/a: Tengo Gripe XD**

 ***Chino: no me resisti XD**


	3. Cap3: Melodious Cristal (Primeraparte)

**-bueno dejando al par de chinos a un lado….-Cadence no termino ya que Junjie y Wenndy no la dejaron.**

 **-No soy un Chino/China-exclamaron al mismo tiempo los chinos (XD).**

 **-bueno como sea, Trixie, quieras o no, tienes que volver a la Caverna Melodious Crystal, tu** **caverna natal…**

 **Hermanos**

 **Capitulo 3: Melodious Crystal.**

-¿Volver? ¡Te volviste loca! ¿¡Quieres que me maten o que!?-dramatizo Trixie, nunca pensó en volver y mucho menos cuando Trapsie está de vuelta.

-¿crees que es opción mía? ¡La única forma de derrotarla es _**que la sanes**_! Si no, no podrás quitarte ese peso de encima-exclamo Cadence.-Eres la única quien puede hacerlo, ni siquiera una babosa sanadora funcionaria, tú y tu _**hermano**_ son los únicos quienes pueden hacerlo.- Recapacito poniendo en blanco a la Banda de Shane, claro con excepción de Cadence, Trixie y Wenndy.

-¡wow wow wow, esperen un momento! ¿¡TÚ tienes un hermano!? –exclamaron todos los integrantes varones de la banda.

-pues…si-dijo Trixie.

-¿y se puede saber por que no lo comentaste antes?-dijo Kord.

-nunca preguntaron-respondió Trixie encogiéndose de hombros algo avergonzada.

-bueno pues dejando esto a un lado.-se interpuso Cadence.- te hablo enserio Trix, si vuelves, tal vez podamos hacer un plan para entrar al lugar donde, no sé cómo, salió; si no la curas, créeme que no se detendrá.-dijo poniendo un punto clave que a Trixie le costó un poco más en responder. Tenía su amiga razón en algo, si no la curaba, podría llegar hasta matar gente si no hacia algo, de todos modos, _**tenía que romper su vinculo…**_

-ahsss… está bien, iré; pero no creas que me quedare mucho tiempo, solo iré para proteger a mi caverna.-dijo firmemente tomando una decisión, la cual alegro tanto a Cadence como a Wenndy.

-bueno… no necesariamente tienes que ir sola.-dijo Wenndy.- te pueden acompañar tus amigos, claro si quieren.-dijo mirando a los chicos…. Y con chicos me refiero en específicamente a Junjie quien no podía evitar estar algo nervioso por su presencia.

-y… ¿ustedes que dicen?-dijo Trixie dirigiéndose a sus amigos.- ¿quieren venir?-pregunto.

-por mí no hay problema.- respondió Kord.

\- yo también quisiera ir.- respondió Junjie.

\- al gran Pronto le gustaría.- respondió alardeando ya saben quién.

-entonces está decidido, iremos.-dijo finalmente Eli quien hiso sonreír a Trixie

-bueno, entonces les dejo este centro comercial a… eh, discúlpame pero ¿cómo te llamabas?-dijo Cadence dirigiéndose a Millard.

-mi nombre señorita es Millard Milford-le respondió la pregunta Millard

\- ¡wow, wow, wow, momento!-dijo Cadence de la nada extrañando a todos.- dijo lo que escuche, ¿su apellido es Milford?-dijo de la nada Cadence.

-pues… si por?- respondió extrañado.

-¡entonces debes ser el padre de Lexi!-dijo de la nada.

-espérate un momento.- interfirió Trixie.- Lexi no era la chica con quien compusimos " **Genre Police** "- Pegunto.- ¿ese era su apellido?.

-aja, la misma.-dijo sonriente.

-una pregunta, ¿usted tenía una hija?-dijo extrañado Eli a Millard.

-sí, no la veo hace tiempo, decía que le gustaba la idea de convertirse en policía, pero también que le gustaba cantar; nunca me menciono que había compuesto una canción con ustedes.-dijo dirigiéndose al par de amigas.

-pues sí, mire si quiere.-dijo Candece sacando de la nada una tableta que sabe una piedra quien de donde la saco, y enseño un video titulado "Genre Police" y lo puso a reproducir, no era el original era un lyrics, pero con sub español para los que no tenían ni idea que significaba lo que estaban diciendo, y empezó; y se decía así:

(Escuchen la música para que entiendan :P)

Cadence:

Genre police, we are here to tell you

That your favourite songs belong somewhere else

I know that you like it just because you do

But I'm here to take the fun out just for you

Whether we are right, even if we're wrong

We'll still tell you all the facts about the song

This is what we do, we are here to stay

Genre police, we're here to save the day

Todas:

Freeze!

Trixie:

Genre police, we are here to tell you

That your favourite songs belong somewhere else

I know that you like it just because you do

But I'm here to take the fun out just for you

Whether we are right, even if we're wrong

We'll still tell you all the facts about the song

This is what we do, we are here to stay

Genre police, we're here to save the day

Todas:

Freeze!

Lexi:

Genre police, we are here to tell you

That your favourite songs belong somewhere else

I know that you like it just because you do

But I'm here to take the fun out just for you

Whether we are right, even if we're wrong

We'll still tell you all the facts about the song

This is what we do, we are here to stay

Todas:

Genre police, we're here to save the day

Fin del video.

Después de que termino el video, aquí el único asombrado era Millard, ya que vio que su hija tenia de verdad un don único. El resto no estaban tan asombrados, por lo que acaban de ver hace unos momentos, ya como que lo consideraban como casi parte de su nueva rutina por lo visto.

-wow, nunca me imagine que mi hija pudiera tener dichoso talento-se dijo a si mismo pero en voz alta Millard.-pero… ¿ustedes no saben donde se encuentra ahora?- le pregunto a las chicas quienes se encogieron de hombros al no saber respuesta.- ouh….

\- oiga, no se preocupe, de seguro está bien.- alentó Cadence alegremente.

-bueno cambiando de tema,-llamo la atención Wenndy.- ¿nos vamos?.-pregunto.

\- sí pero, ¿A dónde queda Melodious Crystal?-pregunto Eli.

-conozco un atajo; no creo que este muy lejos de aquí.-propuso Candece.

-entonces que esperamos, ¡Vámonos!-insistió Eli quien con sus amigos y nuevas amigas, los acompañaron hacia donde estaban las mecas para montarlas, pero hubo un pequeño problema.

Wenndy no tenía meca-bestia.

-eh…chicos….yo no tengo meca-bestia.-dijo apenada Wenndy.

-eso sí es un problema.-comento Cadence

-¿y ahora como voy? A pie me canso.-dijo con sus manos en las caderas algo preocupada.

-no hay nada de que preocuparse,- interrumpió Eli.- Junjie te puede llevar.- dijo mirando a Junjie con cara de "muaaaajajajajajajaja! Te jodistes chino :D".

-¿q-que yo que?-dijo Junjie.

-¿lo harás?-le pregunto Wenndy mirándolo ilusionada, poniendo una carita que se le hizo imposible a Junjie rechazar.

-c-claro, ven, sube.-dijo extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a subir, para Wenndy, digamos que eso fue como que una escena que siempre quiso ver, y ahora que sucedía, con la vista ligeramente agachada y algo avergonzada, extendió su mano hacia su amigo aceptando su ayuda para subir a la meca-bestia.

-bueno Cad, ¿por donde dijiste que era?-pregunto Eli.

-tenemos que pasar por un atajo que queda por la caverna del rey de las lanzadoras, creo que se llamaba así, después seguir adelante para tomar otro atajo que llevara al atajo que nos llevara a Melodious Crystal.- respondió Cadence.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!-dijo Trixie tomando la delantera a todos, al parecer este pequeño viaje hacia Melodious Crystal se volvió una carrera, pero lo que ninguno sabia, es que alguien los estaba espiando, por lo que les puedo decir, es que tenia puestos unos zapatos tipo converse de color negro punta blanca y como diseño un relámpago verde neón, pantalones negros, pero al final tenía una línea verde neón, su cinturón era del mismo color, y llevaba colgando una cadena (o correa) en su pantalón, camisa verde claro, con una chaqueta de cuero negro por lo que les puedo decir, que el resto no se ve, debido a que llevaba una capa con capucha negro achocolatado por lo visto, y veía muy de cerca a la banda de Shane…en espacial a una persona

No se olviden de el….será muy importante más adelante….

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **YYYYYYYYY eso es todo XD**

 **7w7**

 **Bien suertuda es Wenndy, nunca me pasó eso con ningún chico T-T pero bueeeeeeno, a que no se esperaban que ese policía tuviera una hija no? Créanme, eso vino de la nada (ese Oc es mine :v), bueno espero que les haya gustado, hasta aki los dejo ;D  
Bye ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ñe mentira, ¿enserio pensaron que era así de mala?**

 **Bueno ¡aquí ta el resto!**

Después de un rato, Cadence les dijo que tenían que ir mas allá de las cavernas, pero para legar había que pasar por la caverna del "Rey de las Lanzadoras", iban a seguir pero pararon por dos cosas

1)Pronto tenía Hambre

Y 2) Pronto tenía Hambre.

Lo sé, ese topo es todo un dilema.

Como sea, mientras esperaban que Pronto volviera con la dicha comida, se consiguieron al rey de las Lanzadoras, quien gustoso fue a saludarlos.

-Hola Banda de Shane, tanto tiempo sin verlos.-saludo el rey.

-hola Rey, si, la última vez que nos vimos teníamos que rescatarte.-saludo Eli, mientras Cadence y Wenndy intentaban no soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-oye, ¿ellas quiénes son?-pregunto el Rey por las dos chicas que no se encontraban muy lejos de ellos.

-ellas son Cadence,-presento Eli señalándolas.- y Wenndy.

-hola-saludaron al unisonó las mencionadas.

-un gusto conocerlas señoritas, aquí me dicen "El Rey de las Lanzadoras"- se presento.

-ohh…. Ósea que tú inventaste las lanzadoras.-pregunto inocentemente Wenndy mientras Cadence intentaba no reírse por lo que dijo.

-eh.. exactamente no, mi título se debe a que soy bueno con la lanzadora.-dijo con una mano tras su nuca el Rey por tal pregunta, luego se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado.- órale Trix, ¿y ese look?-pregunto por lo que tenia puesto y forma de peinado de Trixie.

\- a mi no me culpes, fue este collar que me cambia de ropa por cualquier cosa.-dijo con las manos en lato y luego señalando el collar.- y a ti como te va con la guitarra, la última vez que te escuchamos digamos que… solo desafinabas UN "poquito"- dijo haciendo énfasis por lo dicho.

-pues he mejorado un poco… creo- le respondió la pregunta.

-espera, ¿tu tocas la guitarra?-pregunto entusiasta Cadence.

-sí, pero no tengo muy buena práctica.- le respondió el Rey.

-a mi me encanta, soy muy buena en eso-dijo orgullosa.- espérate que te enseño.-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su meca y levantaba el asiento donde se sentaba, y por lo visto busca algo ahí pero ¿Quién demonios pone una guitarra debajo de ese asiento y nadie de allá percatado de ello?

Y al parecer tenia a narnia ahí, ya que por lo visto entraba su brazo entero.

-a ver… una bazuca,-dijo sacando lo mencionado.-una cierra, tres lanzadoras, jugo, un chocolate, otro chocolate, cavernitas, un zapato, unos audífonos, un bajo, un martillo, una espada, otra espada, un cuchillo, maquillaje, salvavidas, teléfono, tableta, galletas, un poster, refresco, lima de uñas, cinco flechas, un arco, una peluca, una computadora portátil, lentes de sol, un traje de baño, crema, un álbum, órale donde esta mi guitarra… mmm… una escopeta, una pala, un palo, una cinta, otro zapato, comida para mis babosas, arsenales, otras 10 lanzadoras, una corona, labial, caja de herramientas, una soga, un pico, semillas, cama portátil, una almohada, un peluche, pan, tres collares, auriculares, un casco, un sartén, un termo, otro termo, un router pa' el wifi, 10 linternas, una lámpara, cerillos, ropa….esperen, ¿pa' que tengo ropa acá? Pff…. A ve… carne, carnada, una radio y ¡Aja! Hasta que por fin conseguí mi guitarra eléctrica.-dijo sacando su guitarra la cual era azul claro con blanco y donde estaba el azul había diseños de copos de nieve, cuando dirigió su vista hacia los demás los cuales tenían los ojos como platos por todo lo que saco la chica.- ¿Que? ¿Paso algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-dijo extrañándose por la mirada de todos.

-¿¡cómo es posible tener tantas cosas en tu meca!?-Pregunto alterado Kord mientras los demás le daba la razón.

-eso no es nada, aun tenia cosas ahí a dentro.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras Kord se ponía pálido por lo que dijo. Es imposible tener tantas cosas, en especial en tu meca.

-bueno aquí va, y creo que esta te la sabes Trix, vos también Wenn.-dijo Cadence guiñándoles un ojo, ninguna de las mencionadas entendió pero cuando Cadence empezó a tocar se acordó de la letra, mientras hacia él solo, ambos collares, que eran el de Trixie y Cadence, a excepción de Wenndy, empezaron a titilar y de ahí Wenndy empezó a cantar en un idioma que ninguno entendió excepto Trixie quien no dudo en unirse al saber a letra, Cadence quien también empezó a cantar y Trixie igual, y decía:

[38 segundos el solo de guitara]

Wenndy:

Aa mata kimi no me ni itsumono asa ga utsurikomu

Nagureru namida ga kieteyuku

Cadence:

¡For what a live for!

Trixie:

Piensa profundamente mientras vives, ¡Yeah!

Porque ustedes humanos son

Los únicos que pueden hacer esto en la tierra

Wenndy:

Atarashii koate wo

Cadence:

¿What is it that you want to get in your right hands?

¡Let Me Hear!

Wenndy, Trixie y Cadence:

Tell me your new answer

Prove that you are different from monkies

If there is nothing to crave for, humans will die in a way

Don't you think so too?

Let me hear, Let me hear, Let me hear

[18 segundos de solo de guitarra]

Cuando termino, los collares de Trixie y Cadence destellaron un brillo ligero y ridículamente cambiaron de vestuario las dos mencionadas, y también, pero raramente, Wenndy, pero digo "raramente" ya que, su collar no estaba de la misma forma que las otras dos.

-… eso explica el cambio de look.-aclaro el rey.- y… ¡Por favor enséñame a tocar así!-le suplico el Rey a Cadence, quien negó con la cabeza divertida.

-jajaja, lo lamento rey, pero soy mala dando clases.-contesto divertida.- pero puedo conseguir a alguien que te enseñe.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-… bueno lo intente-dijo el Rey.

Al parecer, Cadence fue la única que noto que Eli y Junjie andaban perdidos en su mundo viendo al parecer a Wenndy y a Trixie, y sin ningún rasgo de discreción, les pregunto.

-oigan que tanto ven a Trix y a Wenn eh?-dijo con una mirada picarona hacia Eli y Junjie quienes se sonrojaron al notarse descubiertos, mientras las mencionadas se volteaban a verlos ambas extrañadas, mientras ellos solo se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza. Ya que bueno, al cambiar de vestuario, ellos le encontraron "algo" atractivo lo que tenían puesto y pues, se le quedaron viéndolas hasta que fueron atrapados "in fragantti" visto por Cadence quien no paraba de reír por la cara que tenían.-¡hay por el amor a dios mi panzita jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Por fa…jajaja… chicas cámbiense que…pfff jajaja que me la están buceando! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!-dijo muerta de la risa mientras las mencionadas se sonrojaban al extremo y los chicos pues…

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamaron los chicos alarmados.- E-eso n-no e-es verd-dad- intento justificarse el Shane mas los tartamudeos lo delataron y eso incluía a Junjie y pues, las chicas no mas desviaron la vista algo…entre incomodas y avergonzadas, mientras los demás intentaban no reírse pero eso fue muy tarde para nuestra querida Cadence, se tiro al piso a reírse como nunca tipo melodrama-tizada mientras las chicas ni se dignaban a dirigirle la mirada a los chicos aun avergonzadas y ellos pues solo miraban molestos a Cadence por la forma que se burlaba de ellos….y por haberlos delatado.

-b-bueno y-ya dejo de ser gracioso.-dijo Eli intentando parar las burlas.

-bueno jaja, bueno ya jaja paro ja….-dijo parándose intentando calmarce pero intentando aguantar la risa.- jeje….ja…..mjjj jejejejeje, PFF Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Hay por dios aun no lo supero jajajajajaja!-dijo volviéndose a reír mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo raro ya que ahora sí que estaba exagerando.

-….¡bueno ya estuvo!-exclamo Trixie. Dirigiéndose donde su amiga hiso unos movimientos con sus manos, mientras lo hacía, unos signos raros de color verde neón aparecieron alrededor de Cadence y ni ella se daba cuenta, cuando termino, los signos brillaron y luego desaparecieron dejando en su lugar a una Cadence encerrada en una burbuja indestructible y aprueba de ruido por lo tanto ya no se escuchaba su risa burlona, Cadence al percatarse de eso dejo de reír y vio que estaba en una burbuja, y como toda burbuja se eleva, esto no hizo mucha diferencia, cuando se percató ya estaba muy alto como para que simplemente explotaran la burbuja y ella callera sana y salva.- a ver si con eso deja el fastidio.-dijo mirando hacia arriba mientras Cadence golpeaba la burbuja y al parecer le reclamaba a Trixie por encerrarla allí mientras los de abajo no se esperaban que Trix pudiera hacer eso.

-ok, tu nos tienes que explicar que puede hacer ya que además de que puedes cambiar de ropa,-dice Eli contando con los dedos.- puedes lanzar rayos de que yo que sé, puedes restaurar cosas, ¿Qué más?-dijo todo confundido.

-puedo tele-transportarme, tengo mil módulos los cuales cada uno me da una habilidad diferente, pero mi favorito es mi **Proyect Diva** _Gamer_ , escudos, los "rayos" como tu les dices, y muchas otras cosas que me dan flojera mencionar.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa desviando la mirada.

-...ok, de algún modo tienes que enseñarme a hacer todo eso.-dijo Eli

-no puedo.-

-¿cómo que no puedes?-

-no puedo, sencillamente no puedo. No lo digo porque no quiera, es que… bueno, no naciste con poderes y eso jejeje-dijo apenada de no poder hacerlo.

-ouh….-

-bueno terminando esto, ¿ya podemos irnos a Melodious Crystal? No es por ser aburrida, pero mientras más rápido podamos terminar con Trapsie mejor será para todos.-dijo Wenndy a lo que todos le dieron la razón lo cual Trixie de un chasquido reventó la burbuja donde estaba Cadence, mientras ella caía, todo el mundo pensó que se iba a estrellar contra el suelo, pero lo que vieron fue algo espectacular. Cuando solo estaba a 5 metros de tocar el suelo un destello azul claro neón la rodeo por completo, y no solo cambiándola de vestuario, si no también, que cuando estuvo a dos metros unas alas tipo ángel aparecieron en su espalda de color azul claro con delinieados azul oscuro y emergió vuelo hacia arriba Cadence, mientras los demás estaban asombrados por lo visto, a los segundo Cadence aterrizo de pie con la cabeza algo agachada, cuando la levanto el mismo brillo la envolvió de nuevo volviéndola a su vestuario de antes (ósea el original, con que conoció a la Banda pues), cuando lo hiso digamos que no tenía esa sonrisa de siempre, más bien estaba enojada.

-¡y porque mier&%s me encerraste en esa burbuja hija de tu mamá!- exclamo furiosa Cadence

-y claro porque de mi abuela no voy a ser y dos, te lo merecías.- respondió Trixie a lo que Cadence casi se le cae encima a matarla, pero tuvo que aguantarse. Así que se fu calladita hacia su meca, pero en su mente estaba planeado algo divertido para vengarse.

-bueno y que esperamos, Arigato por recibirnos Rey.-dijo Wenndy

-eh… "Arigato"?- pregunto el Rey.

-jajaja, significa "Gracias"–le claro Wenndy.

-ah, no fue nada.-dijo despidiéndose el Rey.

-¡Nos fuimos entonces! ¡El último en llegar come comida de topo!-Grito Cadence arrancando y tomando la delantera haciendo que los demás la siguieran, esto se había vuelto una competencia.

Un rato más tarde, llegaron al final de las 99 cavernas, se acercaron a lo que recordaban, se había abierto el terra-portal por donde salió Junjie, a única diferencia es que Cadence los guio un poco más hacia el oeste de donde estuvo el portal, cuando se centro en un punto exacto, dijo:

-llegamos.-

-¿llegamos?- pregunto Pronto.

-si.-dijo Cadence

-¿llegamos a donde?-

-al portal.-

-¿cuál?-

-¿no lo vez?-

-¿ver que?- volvió a Preguntar Pronto, y no era el único quien no lo podía ver, ninguno de la Banda de Shane lo veía, a excepción de las chicas las cuales no comprendían la razón. Hasta que Trixie le puso lógica.

-ahhh! ¡Claro! Se me había olvidado, solo las personas que hayan nacido en Melodious Crystal pueden ver el portal y entrar en la caverna…¿oye cómo vamos a hacer que ellos entren?-dijo Trix hacia Cadence quien se encogió de hombros al no tener respuesta.

-ya yo resolví eso.-exclamo Wenndy desde la meca de Junjie.- en el camino, hice unos prototipos de collares que funcionan como los nuestros, usando como símbolo en lo que son buenos, solo me falta probar si funcionan.-dijo extendiendo los cuatro collares para enseñárselos al grupo.- Eli, ¿me permitirías probar tu collar con vos?-pregunto Wenndy.

-claro.- afirmo Eli.

-muy bien.-dijo bajándose de la meca de Junjie y dirigiéndose hacia donde Eli el cual bajo de su meca para hacerlo más sencillo.

-Ok Eli, me puedes extender tu brazo por favor.- Pidió amablemente Wenndy, e Eli hiso lo pedido y ella vio, que entre la singular forma que tenía el collar que ella tenía en sus manos, no entendía que era con exactitud, y después, Wenndy presiono algún lugar exacto del fragmento y el mismo se convirtió en una aguja filosa, el cual Wenndy agarro con seguridad y sin preocupación alguna se lo clavo en el brazo del Shane, dando con una de las venas.

-AAH! ¿¡Para que hiciste eso!? Aaauch.-exclamo adolorido el Shane pero Wenndy no cambio su expresión despreocupada, a los segundos saco la aguja sin un poco de cuidado jalándola de cuerda de la cual guindaba, a los dos segundos un pequeño brillo azul marino con amarillo neón, rodeo la aguja y a los instantes cambio de forma, cuando bajo el brillo se pude ver la insignia de la Banda de Shane.

-..Wow…-dijeron todos asombrados con la excepción de Wenndy que ya se lo esperaba. Después, fue y le piso el collar al Shane, el cual, recién termino de abrochárselo, el collar dio el mismo brillo que el de antes envolviendo al Shane, dando que, como paso con las chicas, cambio de ropa a, una no muy distante a la que tenia puesta antes.

-¡oh wow! ¡Esto es Increíble!-dijo emocionado el Shane con el cambio de atuendo tan repentino.

-¡eso fue increíble! Pensé que solo pocas personas como nosotras podíamos cambiar así-comento Trixie.

-tal vez tus amigos estén entre esos pocos, aun que no tengan poderes, tal vez esto sea creación del collar, a pesar de ser un prototipo, sabe lo que tiene que hacer.-dijo Wenndy.

-a pos eso lo explica, no me sorprende de ti saber más de tecnología que cualquier otra cosa-dijo Cadence.

-pfff, no es nada-dijo modesta Wenndy, y sin perder tiempo, hizo lo mismo con los demás miembros de la Banda de Shane, a los cuales también cambiaron ligeramente de atuendo a uno no muy distante al que tenían puesto, y para aclarar, Eli tenía como fragmento la insignia Shane (la estrella), Kord, una Meca-Bestia (demostrando tener talento con las Meca-Bestias), Junjie, una babosa con uno que otros símbolos (demostrando ser bueno con el babosa-fu), y Pronto tenía un mapa enrollado con una corona (demostrando ser el rey topo y un buen rastreador).

-¡Esto es asombroso! Ahora, Pronto el Magnifico, se ve aun más increíble, con este nuevo atuendo-alardeo Pronto.

-entonces, este es el portal?- pregunto Junjie mirando asombrado hacia el portal, cuando pregunto, los demás miembros de la Banda también miraron asombrados el portal, el cual media más de dos metros, tenía unas marcas extrañas y difíciles de leer para algunos, también tenía cristales de varios colores rodeándolo; a simple vista parecería una puerta sin cerradura, pero es en realidad un "Kagami" como dicen las personas del otro lado del mismo, pero para su significado como tal para los demás, es "Espejo".

-Sí, este mismo- respondió Cadence a Junjie.

-wow…es asombroso-dijo casi sin comentarios el ser del este.

-muy bien, ya que todos tienen collar, es tu turno Cadence, abre el portal.-dijo Wenndy.

-ok.-dijo Cadence dirigiéndose hacia el portal y con su collar en forma de llave, lo introdujo en un cristal que casi tenía una forma singular a la de una cerradura sin perilla, al girar la pequeña llave, la puerta gigante, se abrió para dar paso al Kagami (espejo) donde se veía el reflejo de todos, y se podía ver, como un circulo verde rodeaba a los collares de todos y los analizaba (ojo eso es en reflejo del espejo, donde ellos están no lo tienen) al parecer, todos eran creíbles para el Kagami, pero cuando analizo el de Trixie, en vez de ponerse verde, se puso rojo, en señal de rechazo.

-¿…pero que demonios…?-Exclamo Trixie extrañada, si collar era más que verdadero, ¿por que no lo acepta? Su respuesta se fue vista en el mismo Kagami, cuyos símbolos le decían "collar no valido".

-no entiendo, escaneo todos bien ¿pero por que el Trixie no?- se pregunto dudosa Cadence. Y al parecer, su respuesta se vio vista en el mismo Kagami. El cual decía (con los mismos símbolos que antes) "Collar no valido, comprobar que es verdadero. Nota: con algo _**que nada mas pueda hacer el dueño del collar**_ "…

-oh, oh…-

-¿que? ¿Que paso?-pregunto Eli al no entender los símbolos.

-…el Kagami dice que tiene que probar ser dueña del collar, tal vez este previniendo que no sea Trapsie.-saco una conclusión valida Wenndy.

-¿y entonces Trix, como lo probaras?-le pregunto Cadence.

-tengo una idea, pero, para realizarla, no tengo la pista.-dijo Trixie.

-¿Pista?-preguntaron todos a la vez al no entender.

-no ese tipo de pista, con pista me refiero a la música, el único que se quien la tiene, y nadie más es...-

-… ¿tu hermano?-la interrumpió una misteriosa voz detrás de ellos, se veía un chico (por la vos lo identificaron con un chico) es que tenia puestos unos zapatos tipo converse de color negro punta blanca y como diseño un relámpago verde neón, pantalones negros, pero al final tenía una línea verde neón, su cinturón era del mismo color, y llevaba colgando una cadena (o correa) en su pantalón, camisa verde claro, con una chaqueta de cuero negro por lo que les puedo decir, que el resto no se ve debido a que llevaba una capa con capucha negro achocolatado por lo visto, pero con una mano se quito la capucha y eso incluía la capa que tapaba el resto de la ropa, ahora también se veía que traía unos guantes muy iguales a los de Trixie, en su chaqueta se veía una "TS" en verde neón, el cuello de la chaqueta lo tenía levantado, tenía un collar igual al de Trixie, cabello peli-rojo con mechas verdes, medio despelucado con un fleco dando hacia la izquierda tapando casi su ojo, ojos verde esmeralda y con una marca en forma de tornado bajo su ojo derecho, traía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y lo siguiente que dijo fue…

- _ **Kon'nichiwa, Onee-san…-**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 ***Kon'nichiwa: significa "Hola" en Japonés.**

 ***Onee-san: significa como tal "Hermana mayor" en Japonés. Ya que como tal hermano mayor es "Onii-san"**

 **Como verán….he estado viendo tanto anime que hasta creo que ya se un poco de japonés XD**

 **Hablando de eso….**

 **.**

.

.  
.

 **.**

.

.  
.

 **MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLIUN DISCUAL, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMENE ASAI POR DEJARLOS EN HIATUS SORRYYY**

 **Es que entre los cortes de luz, tarea, vacaciones, enamoramientos, dudas, fallos creativos, mi novio (así es piches, deje de ser soltera 7w7), y sueños, y muuuuchas cosas mas**

 **Además de dibujos**

 **XD**

 **Bueno, publicare esto hoy, pero mañana los dibujos que he podido hacer, ya que me estoy quedando sin material para hacer, así que no son muchos :T gomene.**

 **Apropósito, dejare este fic, ubicado antes de la nueva temporada de "las cavernas del este", para no enredarme ni perderme Xd además, me da de todo quitar a Junjie, ya que como muchos saben, ya no estará en la siguiente temporada :"v**

 **Bueno, les traigo esto para que no se olviden de mi T-T XD**

 **Bueeeno, mañana les dare lo que es como tal algunas escenas de este cap y del anterior.**

 **Con esto me despido, Mina-Kuma; se fue, bye**

 **Ok bueno me acostumbre a mi apodo Xd**

 **XD**

 **Bye ;)**


	4. Cap4: Melodious Cristal (Segundaparte)

**-no ese tipo de pista, con pista me refiero a la música, el único que sé quien la tiene, y nadie más es...-**

 **-… ¿tu hermano?-la interrumpió una misteriosa voz detrás de ellos, se veía un chico (por la vos lo identificaron con un chico) es que tenia puestos unos zapatos tipo converse de color negro punta blanca y como diseño un relámpago verde neón, pantalones negros, pero al final tenía una línea verde neón, su cinturón era del mismo color, y llevaba colgando una cadena (o correa) en su pantalón, camisa verde claro, con una chaqueta de cuero negro por lo que les puedo decir, que el resto no se ve debido a que llevaba una capa con capucha negro achocolatado por lo visto, pero con una mano se quito la capucha y eso incluía la capa que tapaba el resto de la ropa, ahora también se veía que traía unos guantes muy iguales a los de Trixie, en su chaqueta se veía una "TS" en verde neón, el cuello de la chaqueta lo tenía levantado, tenía un collar igual al de Trixie, cabello peli-rojo con mechas verdes, medio despelucado con un fleco dando hacia la izquierda tapando casi su ojo, ojos verde esmeralda y con una marca en forma de tornado bajo su ojo derecho, traía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y lo siguiente que dijo fue…**

 **-Kon'nichiwa, Onee-san…-**

* * *

 **Hermanos**

 **Capitulo 4: Melodious Crystal (segunda parte: reencuentro).**

-…. **otôtosan**?...-pregunto incrédula Trixie, sin creerse que su _**hermano**_ estuviese ahí. (Otôtosan: significa "hermano menor **"** ).

-hai, Hola hermanita-saludo sonriente ahora por dado ahora ser el muy mencionado _**hermano de Trixie.**_

-¡otôtosan!-grito alegre Trixie corriendo hacia los brazos de su hermano con la idea de un abrazo y el extendía sus brazos para recibirla, pero al último momento, Trixie cambio su cara de felicidad a una molesta y de la nada, le metió un puñetazo a su cara dejando a su hermano medio noqueado en el suelo, luego ella se puso a su altura, lo agarro con ambas manos el cuello de su chaqueta y empezó a sacudirlo molesta diciendo:

-¡Baka, Baka, Baaaaakaaaa! ¿¡Que le hiciste al Kagami pedazo de Shota!?- le grito furiosa, mientras os demás miraban el espectáculo incrédulos del cambio de humor de la Sting….a excepción de Cadence, la cual miraba a los hermanos Sting mientras comía cavernitas.

-¿pero que?...¡¿Qué rayos haces comiendo cavernitas?!-pregunto Eli extrañado.

-… ¿que?, si siempre ellos están peleando-comento con la boca algo llena.- es algo divertido verlos.-dijo al terminar de tragar.

-¡Te acabo de preguntar que rayos le hiciste al Kagami pedazo de Shotaaaa!- le grito/pregunto Trixie a su hermano mientras seguía sacudiéndolo.

-…también me da gusto verte Trix.-dijo casi sin aliento y medio mareado.-y dos, ¡No soy un ******* Shota cara**!-dijo recobrando la conciencia y ahora sacudiendo a su hermana pero por los hombros.- ¡¿y que cara** le voy a hacer al kagami?!-

-¡no se por eso te pregunto!-

-¡tremenda pregunta! ¡Me golpeaste!-

-¡te lo merecías!-

-¿¡y porque!?-

-¡por Shota!-

-¡No soy un shota!-

-¡que si!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SIIIII!-

-¡que NOOOO!-

-¡que SIII!-

-¡que NOOOO!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!….. ¿Espera que?- retracto el chico, quedándose confundido y enredado al igual que Trix.

-…dijistes que si eras un Shota- contraataco Trixie con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

-¡Claro que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡que NO!-

-¡que SI!-

-¡CO** YA CALLENSE!-grito desesperada Cadence ya harta por la discusión de los Sting's.

-¡ No te metas!-gritaron en sincronía los Sting's alzando una de sus manos a la vez y lanzando una corriente de aire increíblemente fuerte hacia la Frozen, si era fuerte con uno solo de ellos, juntos, eran casi invencibles, Cadence viendo el viento acercarse, lo más rápido que pudo, puso sus brazos en forma de "x" en su pecho, creando un muro de hielo, el cual hiso que el viento se desviara hacia arriba dando con el techo de la caverna, gracias al desvió, e viento perdió fuerza y no causo ningún daño.

-¡¿pero que rayos les pica o que?!-les regaño Wenndy.

-…..¡Él/Ella empezó!- acusaron los Sting señalándose entre sí.

-¡no me importa quien empezó!-les dijo enojada Wenndy.

-Gomene asai-se disculparon al mismo tiempo con la vista algo agachada.

-oye una pregunta.- pregunto el chico Sting el cual no ha aclarado su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Trixie.

-¿Quiénes rayos son ellos? ¿Nuevos amigos?-pregunto señalando a la Banda

-bueno, ellos son Pronto, Kord, Junjie e Eli-dijo señalando a cada uno de los mencionados.- conmigo somos "La Banda de Shane" somos, algo reconocidos por aquí.-concluyo Trixie

-¡Hola! Soy Tad, disculpen por, bueno, TAN mala presentación.-se presento Tad algo avergonzado por lo de hace unos momentos, claro ya estando de pie al igualo que Trix.

-baaah, tu de seguro que ya conoces a Pronto, el Magnifico.-alardeo.

-…claaaaaro…..-dijo Tad.- _¿Quién raios es?-_ le susurro discretamente a su hermana la cual le saco una pequeña risa por la pregunta.

-soy Kord, el mecánico de la banda, es un gusto en conocerte, sabes, no sabía que Trixie tenía un hermano.-dijo presentándose el troll extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla con la de Tad el cual se la acepto.-

\- Si, está loca jamás me menciona.-dijo Tad.

- _por que será Baka.-_ se dijo así misma Trix.

-soy Junjie, es un honor conocerte.-dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia, lo cual, Tad hiso lo mismo.

-el honor es mío.-dijo Tad.

-hola, soy Eli, Eli Shane-se presento por ultimo Eli, también extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla con la de su nuevo amigo (o cuñado XD).

-¿Shane? Me resulta familiar ese apellido, bueno, soy Tad.- concluyo estrechándole la mano a Eli.

-bueno, ahora que todos se conocen… ¿ya podemos resolver lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto Cadence.

-Fácil, yo tengo la pista,-dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pendrive (o pendrai no se cómo se escribe ":v) de color verde con negro.- y tengo donde ponerlo.-finalizo haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos y pies haciendo que en menos de 3 segundos, apareciera una cabina de DJ negra con sus detalles neón de varios colores en varias partes de la cabina, la misma cabina incluía no mas dos cornetas pequeñas.

-¿….como rayos hiciste eso?-le pregunto Eli.

-Fácil, aprendí a convocar objetos materiales hace dos meses.-le respondió Tad.

-entonces, ¿estás listo?- le pregunto Trixie a Tad.

-cuando tú quieras.-

-muy bien.-dijo Trixie poniéndose frente al Kagami, mientras su hermano empezaba a reproducir la música, mientras Trixie se ponía en posición, hasta que empezó a cantar súper híper mega rápido, esto:

(Esto que está en el paréntesis no bakas :v, la canción se llama "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" significa, la desaparición de Hatsune Miku, interpretada por la misma, aquí les dejo la letra, esta resumida la canción ._.)

(Trixie:)

BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku  
Shosen HITO no manegoto dato  
Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku  
TOWA no inochi

"VOCALOID"

Tatoe sore kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru OMOCHA naraba...

Sore mo ii to ketsui  
NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miageSHIRU wo kobosu

Dakedo sore mo nakushi kidzuku

Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori  
Fuantei na kiban no moto  
Kaeru TOKO wa sude ni haikyo

Mina ni wasuresarareta toki  
Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete

Bousou no hate ni mieru  
Owaru sekai...

"VOCALOID"

*cambia de ropa*

Katsute utau koto  
Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni

Ima wa doushite ka na  
Nani mo kanjinakunatte

Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi sukoshi dake anshin suru  
Utaeru oto hi goto ni heri semaru saigo n..

*grito mal escuchado*

"Shinjita mono wa  
Tsugou no ii mousou wo kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami

Utahime wo yame tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu…"

Saikou soku no wakare no uta

BOKU después soshite kidzuku  
Shosen HITO no manegoto dato  
Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku  
TOWA no inochi

"VOCALOID"

Tatoe sore kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru OMOCHA naraba…

Sore mo ii to ketsui  
NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miageSHIRU wo kobosu

Owari wo tsuge DISUPUREI no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na

Jiki Ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante…

Demo ne, ANATA dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta TOKI ni  
Kizamitsuketa NEGI no aji wa  
despué nokotte iru to ii na…

BOKU después  
Saigo, ANATA dake ni  
Kiite hoshii kyoku wo

Motto utaitai to negau  
Keredo sore wa sugita negai

Koko de owakare da yo  
BOKU no omoi despué kokuu kiete  
ZERO to ichi ni kangen sare  
Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru

Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to  
Yappa sukoshi zannen despu?  
Koe no kioku sore igai wa  
Yagate usure na dake nokoru

Tatoe sore ga ORIGINARU ni  
Kanau koto no nai to shitte  
Utaikitta koto wo  
Kesshite muda ja nai to omoitai yo…

Arigato…. Soshite… Sayonara….

-Shinkoku na ERAA ga hassei shimashita-

-Shinkoku na ERA -

Después de terminar, el Kagami acepto el collar viendo que en realidad si era suyo, al ver eso, el Kagami inicio su conteo de 30 segundo para iniciar y abrir el portal. Trixie al ver esto, volvió a su ropa normal (no la que conocemos, otra .-.) y fue directo hacia su meca, para que se transportara también, los demás al ver esto, hicieron lo mismo, en el caso de Wenndy, fue de nuevo con Junjie. Y Tad, desiso la convocación, y fue hacia su meca-bestia-la cual nadie sabia de donde rayos había aparecido-, a cual era como un guepardo pero sin las características manchas, de color verde muy obscuro, cari negro, con los ojos azules, y también tenia detalles de color naranja y verde claro, cuando los números llegaron a 10, esperaban más que ansiosos que se abriera el portal….

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

0…

Cuando acabo la cuenta regresiva, nada paso…nada (?).

-….¿pero que rayos? Se descompuso o que-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.-Cadence no pudo terminar al ver como caía en el portal que vino literalmente de la nada. (Para aclarar, el portal venia desde el suelo, e color morado con azul, verde y uno que otros brillitos blancos).

Todos fueron absorbidos por el portal, el cual se cerró arriba, pero abajo todos pudieron distinguir un rayo de luz, indicando que se acercaban al final del recorrido y muy pronto caerían.

-¡Rápido todos utilicen su mejora!-grito Eli, dándole a todos el presionar un botón e cual permitía que las mecas planearan y evitaran un aterrizaje menos doloroso, (o volaran no sé, esa mejora que puso Kord que hacía que les salieran alas a las mecas :v) lo que no sabían era que Tad y Cadence también tenían esa mejora, y eso les permitió a todos llegar a final del portal, aterrizando en una parte de Melodious Crystal, en la caverna, el lugar central, donde nació Trixie y Tad Sting…..o al menos cerca, estaban en lo que era un bosque como tal.

\- ahhg, ¿ya llegamos?- pregunto Pronto.

-¿esto es Melodious Crystal?-pregunto también Junjie.

-hai (si),- respondió Wenndy.- esto es el bosque que esta ubicado en la caverna principal, la caverna "Energy of Crystal", significa "energía de cristal", su nombre es debido a que toda la energía de las demás cavernas rigen de este lugar.- aclaro.

-espera, ¿¡dijiste el bosque!?- pregunto emocionada Trixie.

-hai (si)- respondió Wenndy, y como resultado Trixie se bajo de su meca y se dirigió rápidamente hacia unos cristales de colores y formas muy singulares.

-oye Tad, a que se debe el nombre de estas cavernas.-pegunto curioso Eli.

-eso es porque…- Tad no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpió por su hermana.

-los cristales no solo dan energía y vitalidad tanto a babosas como a las cavernas, si no también, cuando los tocas, reproducen una melodía, miren.-explico Trixie tocando los cristales de forma ordenada, dando como resultado, que, cuando los tocas, su brillo aumenta y reproduce un sonido, una melodía, Trixie empezó a tocarlos como si de un piano se tratase, dando una singular melodía que se transformo en canción, Trixie al no querer parar, siguió tocando los cristales en forma de fila, empezando desde lento a rápido cuando empezó a correr y con una mano tocaba los cristales y la otra guiaba al sonido, hasta que se fue por unos arbustos y sus amigos y hermano tuvieron que seguirla a su paso. Poco rato después de seguirla y ella corriese, legaron a lo que era su fin del camino, dando no solo la vista de un barranco, si no también una vista increíble en la cual se podían ver todas las cavernas juntas convivir en harmonía, con los cristales en el techo de la caverna, sus luces daban un reflejo increíblemente hermoso. Era una vista, indescriptible….

-wow….-dijeron los miembros de la Banda de Shane al ver la vista tan preciosa que se veía.

-….uchi…- (uchi significa "hogar" en japonés) susurro para ella misma Trixie, la cual, al estar cerca del barranco, dio 10 pasos hacia atrás y luego corrió hacia el barranco.

-¡espera Trixie!-intento detenerla Eli, pero tarde, ya se había lanzado hacia el barranco con los brazos extendidos y las piernas juntas, yendo de frente, cayendo, Eli aterrado por tal idea, se asomo hacia el acantilado al igual que sus amigos , y a los segundos vieron que ella sin cambiar su postura, empezó a dar dos vueltas y a la tercera, un brillo verde claro con blanco y naranja, dando a lugar otro cambio de ropa, pero con unas alas de color naranja con detalles rojos y las puntas de las plumas eran amarillo, su cabello se alargo hasta llegar a los pies, su camisa es igual a la original solo que sin la hombrera, era anaranjada claro, y la camisa que tenia debajo era de color naranja un poco más fuerte, su falda era un faroleado, la primera parte (la de arriba) eran un patrón de color naranja con verde en forma de rayos, el segundo era amarillo con rojo con el mismo patrón pero hacia el otro lado, y la ultima era naranja con blanco, su calzado eran unas botas hasta la rodilla también naranjas con un tornado del mismo color pero más fuerte, delineado de arriba era del mismo color del tornado, tenia puntas rojas con tacón. Con sus alas, voló hacia arriba a gran velocidad, sus amigos miraban impresionados el modulo de su amiga, vieron como volaba hasta tocar el techo, después dio una vuelta hacia atrás cayendo en picada hacia donde estaba sus amigos, con sus alas freno la velocidad y callo delicadamente de pie en frente a Eli, el cual, la miraba, entre asombrado y embobado, su _amiga_ se veía demasiado hermosa como para no mirarla, cuando se poso frente a él, intento apartar su vista de sus ojos. Hubiera quedado hipnotizado, de no ser por que Trixie le hablo.

-¿que? ¿Creías que sería tan tonta como para lanzarme de allí sin ningún motivo?-le pregunto con sus manos en sus caderas.

-….no, ¿y cómo hiciste eso?-le pregunto.

-siempre hacia eso cuando vivía aquí, me gustaba agarrar velocidad cuando cambiaba a este modulo.-le respondió, dando inconscientemente un brillo en sus ojos, haciendo que el Shane se colorara ligeramente pero casi ni se notaba, exepto para ciertos ojos esmeraldas los cuales le miraba con timides.

-bueno, agarren sus mecas, los hare bajar.-corto Cadence, dándole a entender que buscaran sus mecas. Cuando estaban listos, Cadence utilizo sus poderes para crar un camino resistente de hielo con sus manos, mientras ella se deslizaba, mas alargado hacia el camino hacia el suelo, tras ella iban La Banda de Shane, junto a Tad y Wenndy, mientras Trixie iba por el aire. Cuando tocaron piso, Cadence se monto en su meca, y dieron rumbo a la ciudad, donde entraran al _**palacio real de los Sting's, lugar y hogar, donde nació Trixie y Tad**_ ….esto será un muy grande reencuentro familiar…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Hoooolaaaaaa de nuevo! Perdón si tare un poco, pero andaba bipolar sobre como haría que abrieran el portal .-. Gomen.**

 **Bueno, como dije por Facebook, no he podido subir nuevos dibujos porque me estoy quedando sin material, y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, ya empecé clases y mañana tengo evaluación .-. , cuando tengo tiempo libre me pongo a escribir, intentare que el siguiente cap este escrito lo más pronto posible, pero no puedo dejar mis deberes atrás, así que hare lo posible, al igual que los dibujos :)**

 **Este es el cap más corto que he escrito .-.**

 **Bueno, para aclarar, Tad, estuvo primero que el Tad (el hijo de Blakk), este Tad (Sting) es mio, creado por mi muuuuucho antes de la nueva peli, aclaro para que no crean que de ahí saque el nombre .-.**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué creen que pasara en el otro cap? ¿Cómo reaccionaran el pueblo de Trix cuando la vean de vuela? ¿y sus padres? ¿Qué fue lo que la hiso irse de ese paraiso? ¿Cuál es su pasado? ¿su motivo?... bueno eso lo verán mucho mas adelante en "Hermanos"**

 **Con esto concluyo, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, y grasias por esos comentarios tan increibes que me dejaron, me alegra saber que hay gente que les gusta mis ideas ;D**

 **Bueno, Adios!**


	5. Cap5:Reencuentro entre familiayrecorrido

**-bueno, agarren sus mecas, los hare bajar.-corto Cadence, dándole a entender que buscaran sus mecas. Cuando estaban listos, Cadence utilizo sus poderes para crear un camino resistente de hielo con sus manos, mientras ella se deslizaba, mas alargado hacia el camino hacia el suelo, tras ella iban La Banda de Shane, junto a Tad y Wenndy, mientras Trixie iba por el aire. Cuando tocaron piso, Cadence se monto en su meca, y dieron rumbo a la ciudad, donde entraran al** _ **palacio real de los Sting's, lugar y hogar, donde nació Trixie y Tad**_ **….esto será un muy grande reencuentro familiar…**

* * *

 **Hermanos**

 **Capitulo 5: Reencuentro entre familias y recorrido.**

El transcurso no se hacía ni muy largo pero tampoco corto, las ansiedades de todos se veían desde el aire, Trixie sentía que se la comían los nervios ¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué diría de sus amigos? Como no tenía respuesta, solo le quedo de esperar que nada saliera mal. Por los momentos, nada pasaba, hasta que escucharon unos ruidos extraños entre los peculiares arboles del lugar, Cadence hizo un gesto de que guardaran silencio, mientras dirigía su vista hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido, vio una pequeña silueta moverse fugazmente hacia otra rama, Trixie desde arriba vio lo que pasaba y reconoció a la silueta.

\- ¡Esperen, no les disparen!- pidió Trix mientras descendía desde arriba, llegando donde estaban sus amigos.-se quien es- aclaro, luego de un segundo a otro vieron como Trixie paraba con una mano sin inmutarse, una flecha MUY filosa, la cual había pasado desde su espalda con puntería hacia su cabeza por lo visto hecha a mano, Trixie dirigió su vista hacia atrás y en menos de dos segundo, estaba reteniendo una mano con una muy filosa daga hecha de acero con una peculiar manga, lo sostenía una chica de uno 15 años, del mismo tamaño que Trixie, ojos verdes oscuros, tenía unas singulares pecas, lápiz labial rojo carmesí, cabello castaño claro con y mechas en su cabello de color rosa, también tenía un collar con una flor de 10 pétalos color rosa, un top rosa con tirantes verdes y, por lo visto, hecha con pétalos de flor rosa con morado, que dejaba ver su ombligo, cargaba una falda también hecho con el mismo materias que su top y de mismo colores, andaba descalza y con unas tobilleras de ambos lados de los pies. Aquella chica cargaba una mirada de asombro al ver el rostro de su contrincante.

-…..Trixie?-alcanzo a susurrar- ¡O POR EL AMOR QUE LE TENGO AL YAOI (¿?)! ¿¡TRIXIECCHIIIIIIIII ERES TÚ!?- grito emocionada la desconocida, sin alejar el arma de su, al parecer, amiga.

\- Tiempo sin vernos _**Flora**_ ¿Cómo va todo?- dijo sonriente Trixie aclarando el nombre de su compañera.

\- _Baaaahh_ está todo aburrido sin ti Trixiecchii, sin una cámara por ahí espiando a uno, es algo aburrido, además,-comento mientras alejaba el arma y la apuntaba hacia Eli pero sin intención de lastimarlo.- no me dijiste que tenias _novio,_ y menos _así_ -dijo mirándola pícaramente haciendo le entender a que se refería con ese "así".

\- ¿¡De que hablas!? ¡No es mi novio _miradora_! Solo son mis amigos.- aclaro Trixie con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por lo nombrado.- ellos son Kord, Junjie, Pronto e Eli, son de las 99 cavernas,- le presento Trixie a Flora.- chicos, ella es Flora, una compañera y amiga mía también y es algo….imperativa.- dijo presentado a su amiga.

\- ¡Haaaiii! ¡Kon'nichiwa Minna, watashi wa Flora-chaaaan desu!- se presento Flora de forma alegre.

\- Eh… Hola….?-Dudo un poco Eli con respecto a su idioma.

\- Flora, ellos no saben nuestro idioma cultural, por favor no me los confundas- le confesó Trixie a Flora-

\- Aah…con razón, bueno, como habrán notado, me llamo Flora, para aclarar, el "Chan", se le dice a las personas algo infantiles o alguien que conoces muy bien, les aclaro para que no se confundan con los nombres- le explico Flora.

\- oooohh… ¿entonces como seria con nosotros?- pregunto curioso Pronto, haciendo que Flora se asuste al verle.

-… ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡UN ERROR DE LA NATURALEZA!- señalo/acuso Flora señalándolo sacando una cuerda para amarrarlo junto con un látigo, ambos hechos con lianas y enredaderas.- ¡Tranquilo animalito te vamos a salvar!- dijo preparando la cuerda para atraparlo mientras Pronto se fue corriendo pidiendo a gritos que lo ayudaran.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba, y corría, y corría, y corría…y seguía corriendo. Mientras los demás reían a carcajadas por lo que grito Flora y por la situación, hasta que Tad tuvo que interferir antes de que Flora lo acabase matando.

\- Muy bien suficiente.- se dijo así mismo y antes de que el látigo diese con Pronto, Tad estaba ahí parado con su antebrazo izquierdo reteniéndolo y con su mano derecha jalo el látigo hacia a el arrebatándoselo a Flora y ella solo lo miro asombrado.

\- ¿¡Que rayos Tadcchii!? ¡No vez que ese anima es un error! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo con Tiara para que arregle **ESO**!- le grito desesperada señalando a Pronto, e cual se sentía indignado.

\- ¡Discúlpame señorita! Pero yo no soy ningún error, soy un Topoide- aclaro Pronto.

-… ¡ves! ¡Esta delirando! ¡Hay que llevarlo con Tiara!-acuso Flora.

\- Ay por dios, Flora, NO es un error de la naturaleza, es un Topoide, ellos habitan en las 99 cavernas, y NO hay necesidad de llevarlo con Tiara, ¿ahora si entendiste?- le explico Tad, a lo que Flora capto.

\- A no pos ni enterada- respondió Flora encogida de hombros.- disculpa topo- se disculpo apenada.

\- No hay necesidad de disculparse, pero para la próxima no me llames error, porque no lo soy-pidió Pronto.

\- Tienes razón, no debí, Gomen asai- se disculpo de nuevo, pero Pronto no le entendió lo último.

\- Go que?- pregunto.

\- ¡Oh! Perdón, se me olvido, no hablan nuestro idioma, "Gomen asai" es una forma de disculparse- le explico.

-…Tenemos muuuuucho que aprender- comento Eli.

\- ¡Si!- dijo Flora.- síganme, conozco un atajo hacia el castillo sin que los vean.- les dijo a los chicos mientras ella quitaba unas hojas del tronco de un árbol y se podía ver un túnel lo suficientemente grande como para que todos pudiesen pasar, incluyendo a Kord. Pero antes de siquiera pasar, Trixie se interpuso en su camino.

\- Un momento, yo paso primero, después ustedes cuando les avise ¿ok?- le aclaro Trixie a sus amigos.

\- ¿Y más o menos por que?-pregunto Tad.

\- Esto lleva a mi habitación.- dijo avergonzada pero también algo obvia.

\- Ouh…..- dijo Tad, mientras Trixie, se deshacía del modulo (si por que aun tenia las benditas alas :v) para volver a su ropa normal (no la de lanzadora, la otra), pasaba por aquel túnel. 5 minutos después Trixie aviso que ya podían que ya podían pasar, después de eso, entraron. Al entrar en aquel lugar, vieron con asombro aquella habitación ¡era mil veces más grande que una sala! Estaba su cama, la cual, se podía acostar hasta 4 persona, tenía una computadora inmensa, un armario (que nadie sabe para que xD), una sala de entrenamiento, una puerta la cual tenía el letrero de "armas", una pared con muchos collages, había otra habitación la cual se daba a entender de que era el baño, y muuuuchas otras cosas más. La Banda quedo impresionado.

\- Wow…-comentaron sin palabras.

\- ¡O POR MIS BABOSAS! ¡Esa cama sí que es grande! ¿¡Como pudiste abandonar algo así!?- grito Pronto corriendo hacia aquella cama tirándose sobre ella- ¡esto esta tan cómodo! ¡Es…es como acostarse en plumas de ángeles!- exagero mientras se acomodaba de mas en aquella cama mientras Trixie se le quedaba viendo raro.

\- Para mí es algo exagerada, es decir, ni que 15 personas estuvieses viviendo aquí.- se quejo Trixie, a pesar de que era su cuarto, le disgustaba un poco de que fuese TAN grande.

\- No te creo, ¡esto es el maravilloso!- exclamo Pronto brincando sobre la cama como un niño.

-….sigo diciendo que exageras.-comento Trixie.

\- No es por estar del lado de Pronto Trixie, ¡pero esta habitación es increíble! ¡Mira cuanto espacio!- comento Kord admirando el espacio de la habitación, mientras Trixie se daba una palmada en la frente.

\- Bueno, si ya terminaron, que tal si vamos con mi madre, de todas formas, _ella es la reina.-_ Dijo Tad haciendo que los amigos de Trixie se le quedara viendo al chico impactados.

\- ¿¡COMO QUE LA REINA!? ¿¡Eres una princesa!?- le preguntaron aun impactados a Banda a Trixie.

-…. ¿enserio no se dieron cuenta?- pregunto extrañada Trixie.

-…..no-Le respondió Eli a Trixie mientras la misma se daba una palmada en el rostro seguido de Tad, Cad, Wenndy, Flora…..incluyendo a las babosas.

\- _Después dicen que el ciego es uno_ \- comento en un murmullo Flora a Cad mientras la mencionada intentaba aguantarse una carcajada.

\- Bueno, mejor vamos con mi madre y terminemos esto- sugirió Tad dirigiéndose a la gigantesca puerta, pero cuando jalo para abrirla, no pudo.- _esta cosa no abre…rayos -_ maldijo Tad para sus adentros.

\- No me digas es eso no abre- comento Trix.

\- Ya lo dijiste, para que repetirlo.-dijo Tad Frustrado.

\- Yo lo hago.- dijo acercándose a su lado.

\- Aja si claro, yo no pude pero de seguro tu si- alardeo hasta que vio que si hermana con un solo dedo empujo la puerta, dejando a Tad en blanco.

\- Tenias que empujar la puerta, Baka- aclaro Trixie, mientras su hermano seguía en blanco, los demás intentaban aguantarse la risa por aquel momento.

Después de aquello, fueron por el pasillo de aquel lugar, la Banda de Shane quedaron impresionados por la decoración de aquel palacio, las luces, colores, todo; cuando llegaron a cierto punto, Trixie los paro y les dijo antes de entrar:

\- Pase lo que pase, se los pido…..no me hagan pasar pena-pidió avergonzada.

\- Ñeee, tu tranquila, no lo haremos, ¿cierto chicos?- pregunto Eli a lo que recibió una afirmación de los chicos.

\- Ok…-dijo Trixie en un suspiro, odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba nerviosa. Con algo de temor y duda, agarro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, consiguiéndose a una señora algo mayor de edad y por lo visto, atendiendo unos asuntos, se veía un largo cabello de color castaño con mechas del mismo tono y color que Trixie y Tad, tenía en su cabeza una corona amarilla, de vestimenta era un hermoso vestido verde claro con neón, y tonos oscuros, las partes sueltas eran verdes claro hechas de seda. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, se dio la vuelta, muda, por lo que tenia al frente, de su rostro, se podía decir que tenía los ojos verdes y brillantes como las esmeraldas, labios pintados con un brillo rosa claro casi ni notable. Su rostro mostraba impresión y asombro, mientras Trixie, se mostraba algo tímida, pero segura a la vez, y apenas alcanzo a pronunciar:

-…..ma…má?-pregunto con un hilo de voz, aquella mujer, la cual seguía impactada. Se acerco lentamente a Trixie, sin dejar de mirarla, extendió su mano hasta su mejillas, acariciándola lentamente, al por fin reconocerla y ver de que no era un sueño o un engaño, sonrió de forma alegre mientras en un desespero, la abrazo con fuerza y nostalgia.

\- Mi niña, mi hermosa hija, has vuelto.-dijo de forma melancólica la señora sin despegarse de ella.

\- Mamá, ya no soy una niña.- dijo Trixie con un cierto toque de disgusto por aquel apodo, rompió el abrazo al separarse un poco de su madre para verle los ojos, cristalinos y llenos de alivio al ver que su hija mayor estaba intacta.

\- No me importa que edad tengas, para mí siempre serás mi niñita.-comento de forma maternal a lo que Trixie hace un pequeño puchero mientras Tad se ríe un poco por el sobre-apodo que le dio su madre, mientras que los demás se sentían de relleno en ese momento.

\- ¡Mamá! No frente a mis amigos- esto último se lo comento en un susurro dándole a entender que no estaban solas.

\- ¡oh! Gomene…con que estos son tus nuevos amigos eh?-dijo viendo al grupo de chicos.

\- ¡Jajá! Por supuesto que sí, su alteza. Yo, soy Pronto Germitopo, Rey de Colina Topo, es un gusto alteza.- muy obvio quien lo dijo, hiso una leve reverencia hacia la madre de Trixie, la cual cortésmente se la devolvió.-

\- Un gusto de igual forma Pronto.-le respondió.

\- Yo soy Kord, es un gusto conocerla majestad-le saludo cordialmente. La Reina mientras, se dirigía hacia la mesa más cercana, se sirvió un vaso de té de manzanilla sin dejar de prestar atención hacia los presentes en la habitación

\- Mi nombre es Junjie, protector de las cavernas del Este, es un placer conocerla.-se presento de forma cortes hacia ella.

\- _Mmm… me suena el nombre de esas cavernas de algún lado…-_ pensó para sí misma la reina al pensar en aquel peculiar nombre de caverna mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su taza

\- Hola, mi nombre es Eli, Eli Shane.- Recién termino de decir su apellido la reina asombrada casi escupe el té que tomo al escuchar el apellido de este. Y no era la única, tanto como Flora, Cadence, Tad y cualquier otro presente que haya presenciado el momento. Eli al percibir el asombro, pregunto- ¿disculpe, pasa algo?

\- N-no querido, todo está bien, solo….me resonó un poco ese apellido, mas no lo recuerdo, disculpa si te preocupe.-le contesto la reina mientras se titubeaba a sí misma.

\- Ok….-se dijo Eli así mismo de forma dudosa, pues no pensaba que su apellido tuviera ese toque tan grande de popularidad, mas esperaba que de esos lados, fuera una popularidad, por decir así, positiva

\- Ahora que lo pienso,-comento en voz alta Tad.- ese no era el apellido de alguien que eras híper mega fan Trix?- le pregunto a su hermana.

-…..n-no….-dijo nerviosa, pues no quería que sus amigos, principalmente Eli, se enterara por su loca y antigua "obsesión".

\- Yo creo que si- dijo Tad.

\- Y yo creo que no.-

\- Pero yo digo que si-

\- Que no.-

\- ¡Que si!-

\- ¡Queeeeee nooooo!-

\- ¡YA VAN A EMPEZAR DE NUEVO!- comentaron estresadas Cadence y Wenndy al ver como se reanudaba la discusión de los gemelos. Mas fue (gracias al cielo) interrumpida por su Madre al tirar por la oreja a ambos con cierta fuerza.

\- O se comportan o se comportan- respondió de cierta forma furiosa, mas no ahuyentaba ese carácter paciente en ella.

\- Haaaaiii…- les respondió de mala gana los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien- les dijo soltando sus orejas.

\- Etto… ¿Qué les parece un recorrido por el castillo? creo que les gustaría conocer un poco por aquí.- Sugirió Flora a lo que nadie se opuso.

Mientras la reina se quedaba en ese salón terminando de resolver sus asuntos y preparando una habitación para los nuevos invitados que trajo Trixie, Trixie guio a sus amigos por el castillo, y gracias a Tad, pudo estar al tanto de las novedades del mismo.

\- Bueno por aquí esta e gran salón de entrenamiento de lanzamiento de babosas, es más que todo utilizado para los guerreros o cualquiera que quiera aprender.- dijo enseñando la gran puerta, mas no entraron al cuarto. Más adelante por el mismo pasillo, vieron otros salones el cual Trixie les comento que no tenían gran importancia, ya que eran de mantenimiento, otras que hasta ella tenía prohibido pasar, y algunos eran habitaciones más que todo de emergencias, por otro lado. Había otro pasillo menos "elegante", con una atmosfera energética y las luces del pasillo eran azules, mas las paredes eran blancas y la alfombra del piso, extensa cual carretera, era de color roja.- por aquí, se encuentras mis salones favoritos: entrenamiento de poderes y habilidades-señala la gran puerta de metal gris con detalles dorados con algunas gemas como zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas, otras de color azul rey, naranja, rosa, moradas, la misma tenia placas incrustadas.- la de armas y tecnología- señala la puerta verde cibernético con detalles azules.- e instrumentos-señalo la ultima la cual era marrón con varias notas musicales alrededor y hasta uno que otro cristal de color incrustado en la misma.- sé que es un pasillo muy grande para no mas tres puerta, pero es que las salas ocupan demasiado espacio- les comento- ¿a cuál prefieren entrar?

\- ¡oh-oh-ho! Quiero entrar a la de armas y tecnología- dijo entusiasmado Kord.

\- Yo quiero ir por la de entrenamiento- comento Eli pues quería ver como entrenaban sus poderes, porque de cierto modo, se sentía atraído por aquella curiosidad de saber cómo se manipulaban esos poderes. Junjie, Cad, Tad, y Pronto estuvieron de acuerdo. Por otro lado: Kord, Wenndy y Trixie estaban con ir a la de armas y tecnología.

\- Tengo una idea, vamos primero con lo de las armas y después a donde entrenamiento, ¿Qué tal?-propuso Wenndy a los demás, los cuales no se opusieron. Trixie al abrir la puerta, Kord no podía quitar su cara de asombro al ver tantas armas avanzadas en tecnología, ¡Puesto que la habitación media más que 5 canchas de Babosabol! ¡Era inmenso! Había más de 5 estanterías de 20 metros con armas ya sean pistolas pequeñas, ametralladoras ligeras, escopetas, lanzas, rifles, espadas como katanas, sables, navajas, también repuesto ya sean para mecas o para armas, balas, ¡DE TODO! Mientras caminaban sin separase, algo que Kord resistían en hacerlo ya que quería correr por ahí como niño en una dulcería, escucharon una voz la cual se escuchaba que tarareaba una melodía, Trixie de forma extrañada, se acerco, junto sus amigos a aquella voz que no paraba de cantar en voz muy alta. Se encontraron a una chica alta, cabello castaño chocolate oscuro con mechas moradas, recogido en una coleta improvisada, sus ropas no se podían ver como tal ya que traía una bata blanca con un logo de estrella en la espalda, se le podían ver unos zarcillos morados redondos guindando de las orejas de ella, portaba unos lentes científicos morados con agarre blanco, y por lo visto, tenía unos auriculares negros con morado y con orejas de gato que desde su distancia con ellos se le oía la música que escuchaba, la misma se encontraba frente a lo que era, una nueva arma de nivel 17 con forma portátil y ligera.

\- Laaaalaaaa, la, la, la, la, la, la, na-na-na-na-na-naaa, la ra la laaaa- tarareaba la chica mientras terminaba de construir lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando termina, se ve como un simple labial rojo, mas cuando apunta hacia un blanco, presiona un botón y del labial sale disparado una cuerda magnética eléctrica la cual amarra a su objetivo y cuando ella le aplica un poco de fuerza para aventarlo al aire, lo consigue con mucha seniles, ya cuando el blanco estaba en el aire, lo suelta y de forma seguida le da un latigazo el cual con la fuerza y energía que contenía hace añicos al señuelos y con los pedazos que caían, con una pistola tipo alcalibre (la marca que ustedes quieran) les dispara volviéndolos cenizas.

\- ¡Wow!- Dijeron los presentes mas las chica ni los oyó debido a la música alta que escuchaba.

\- Never land! Monokuro na hikari no nai sekai demo. Never end! Never land? Kokoro wa somaranai. The end of world! Zetsubou ni wazuka na kibou Nigirishimeta. Furueru yubi de Nerai sadamete ¡Mirai o sagase!~- sin evitar su entusiasmo empezó a cantar la chica sin siquiera prestar atención a su alrededor, tomo una barita con una estrella en la punta y con unos movimientos hizo que las cenizas ke quedaban en el suelo, se desvanecieran.

Flora cansada de esperar, se dirigió hacia esa chica y le toco el hombro buscando llamar su atención.

\- Etto… ¡Tiaracchii, tenemos visitas!- le dijo Flora revelando su nombre.

\- ¿Eh?- reacciono Tiara ante el llamado quitándose los auriculares y dando pausa a la música.- ¿Cómo que vistas?- pregunto dándose la vuelta dejando ver su rostro. Tenía los labios pintados de un morado similar al de Trixie pero más oscuro, y como se había quitado las gafas pudieron ver que sus ojos eran color violeta oscuro, traía puesto un collar en forma de estrella con 4 puntas, y como no se había quitado la bata, no podían ver por completo su ropa.- ¡TRIXIE!-grito alegre Tiara antes de lanzarse hacia ella en un abrazo, correspondido a gusto por la mencionada.- Me alegra tanto que volvieras…. ¡Momento!-se separo rápidamente de ella.-¿Cómo se que eres la autentica y no una impostora?- le pregunto mirándola dudosa.-

\- Ahh, ¿Cómo te pruebo que soy la autentica?- dijo frustada, puesto que nadie se creía el hecho de que estaba ahí con ellas.

\- ¡Ok!... Ya va déjame penza….-dijo pues por si era la autentica, tenía que pensar una muy buena idea.- ¡ya se! Te hare una serie de preguntas que solo la verdadera Trixie conoce.-le respondió. ( Se muy bien que me van a pega por tremendas preguntas que pondré, viva mi imaginación (¿?) )

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?- dijo Trixie cruzándose de brazos.

\- La primera: ¿Qué era lo que generalmente hacías cuando estabas sola? Ósea, completamente sola.-le pregunto.

\- Sencillo: me apoderaba del castillo, ponía un montón de bromas pesadas a Tad, me comía todo, cosas triviales.- le respondió mientras Tad le miraba tipo "eso explica todo".

\- Correcto, segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es el código para ganar el videojuego "secret war"?-

\- No te lo diré porque sé que aun no pasas ese juego a pesar de que lo juegas unas 20 veces al día con tal y tal de superar mi record.-le respondió mientras Tiara se frustraba.

\- Correcto…tercera pregunta: ¿a que le tienes miedo?

\- A estar sola.- respondió

\- Correcto, cuarta pregunta: ¿siempre has _escuchado_?

\- No, fue a partir de los seis que _empecé a escuchar_.- respondió normal.

\- Correcto, quinta y última pregunta: ¿Quiénes son tus _senpais_?- pregunto picarona mas Trixie no cayó ante eso.

\- _Al fin algo un poco más personal-_ se dijo a si misma.- bueno, son 10 en total,-especifica con sus dedos.- pero mis favoritos son 5- especifica de nuevo con sus dedos.- el quinto es Oryo (se lee Orio), el cuarto Ukyo (se lee Ukio), el tercero es **mi** dictador, el segundo es un detective y el primero ni te diré porque de seguro ya sabes- le dijo con una sonrisa.- yyy todos son de un videojuego.-aclaro.

\- ¡SI ERES TRIXIE-CHAN!- grito alegre alzando sus brazos al aire para volver a abrazarla, luego se separan y Tiara le comenta- ¡cómo has cambiado! Inclusive ya conseguiste amigos en tan poco tiempo, me alegra que estes bien- le dijo contenta.

\- Y eso que hace un momento me tratabas como una extraña- se dijo a si misma pero Tiara le escucho, mas para evitar armar un pequeño conflicto, decidió desviar el tema.

\- Oye ¿y ellos quienes son?- pregunto curiosa dirigiendo su vista hacia los chicos, entre ellos, el peli-azul era el que más llamaba la atención…aparte del topoide claro.

\- Ellos son Kord, Junjie, Eli,- dice señalando a cada uno.- y Pronto.

\- ¡AAAHH! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE CRIATURA ES ESA!?- grito alarmada Tiara usando como "escudo" a Trixie, mientras que sacaba de su bata una lanzadora gris con violeta celestial con una babosa destello.

\- Wow wow wow, baaajaaa el aaarmaaa- dijo lentamente Trixie bajando con su dedo índice la punta del arma, a lo que Tiara le mira extrañada- Esa "criatura" es mi amigo, es un Topoide genia.- le aclaro.

\- Aaah….haberlo dicho antes- dijo guardando de nuevo el arma en su bata y saliendo de su "escondite".- Lo siento por discriminarte así Pronto- se disculpo inmediatamente.

\- Ñah, no te preocupes por el maravilloso Pronto- es muy obvio quien lo dijo, pero este fue interrumpido por la chica.

\- ¡Ah, que bien! Entonces no me preocupo.- dijo Tiara tomándoselo muy literal a lo que Trixie, Cadence y Flora se dan una palmada en la frente. Su amiga era un caso serio.

\- Tiara….no era literal- le comento Flora.

-…ups-Dijo Tiara.- y díganme ¿que los trae por aquí?- pregunto.

\- Seré directa.- comenzó Trixie.- Trapsie, **regreso** ….

-…. ¡¿QUE?!- exclamaron tanto como Tiara como Flora.

\- ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? La _desterraste_ , al igual que los otros, ¿Por qué…regresaría?- pregunto alarmada Flora, a lo que no recibió ninguna respuesta.

\- Esto es malo…si ella regreso, lo más probable es que _lo intente de nuevo_ , pero…acabamos con su ejército, ya no hay tantos _Dark-Shadows_ como antes, dudo que quiera otra guerra con Melodious Crystal…-comento Tiara con su mano derecha en su mentón dudosa de sus propias palabras.

\- Opino lo mismo, pero por si acaso…-empezó a decir Trixie tenemos que reunirnos y prepararnos, para una guerra si es necesario…- concluyo Trixie mientras que todos le miraban serio.

\- Dejare a un equipo especializado para esto para que arreglen todo aquí, vamos por las demás.- dijo Tiara quitándose la bata dejando ver el resto del vestido que traía puesto, y saco de su bata antes de tirarla a quien sabe dónde, su barita y una tiara (viva la redundancia con su nombre) dorada con tres estrellas de 4 puntas y 3 perlas moradas para ponérsela. Cuando salieron de la habitación no pudieron seguir ni con el recorrido ni salir a buscar a las otras 2 restantes ya que una alarma resonó por todo el castillo. El grupo de jóvenes fueron de inmediato a la sala de controles guiados por las chicas, cuando entraron pudieron divisar por las cámaras una llamada de emergencia desde la caverna Agua.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto demandante Cadence al vigilante.

\- Hemos recibido una llamada departe de la princesa _Violett White (se pronuncia Vaiolet Wuait),_ al parecer hay disturbios en esta caverna y necesita su ayuda.-informo.

\- Ponlo a reproducir.- ordeno Flora.

El vigilante no se opuso ante la petición de la chica y le dio "Play" al video, en la pantalla se podía divisar una chica peli-azul oscuro con las puntas de su cabello (desde la oreja para abajo) otro azul más claro, su cabello era rulado, y su fleco estaba dividido en 3 partes: uno en el centro, siendo el más grande y los otros dos a sus costados en forma de dos rulos un poco más grandes que el resto del cabello un poco mas desaliñados, portaba una tiara ligera y fina en forma de caracola con una gota de agua de cristal en el centro, también a su derecha traía una flor de 8 pétalos hecha de los mismos materiales que la tiara, sus ojos eran de color azul marino, era piel clara y sus labios tenían un brillo labial azul casi transparente, traía un collar estilo caracola de color plateado con una cota de agua guindando, se pudo divisar que traía un top casi parecido a la parte superior de un traje de baño azul oscuro recubierto con una armadura plateada gruesa en espirales que llegaban hasta casi cerca del ombligo, al igual que un decorativo posterior en su brazo derecho también en espirales pequeños con dos líneas gruesas, igual en brazo izquierdo pero este portaba una marca de gota de agua salpicando de color azul claro en la piel casi en el hombro. La chica portaba una mirada preocupada.

\- Disculpen por molestar, pero tenemos una emergencia aquí, de seguro los que estén viendo este video seas tú principalmente Trixie. Si, me llego la noticia de que regresaste. En fin, obviando esto, hemos recibido más de 3 ataques al mismo tiempo en este reino, en diferentes puntos específicos, mande a unas tropas a resolverlo mas no pudieron hacer nada más que retenerlos y evacuar a las personas inocentes que habitaban es esas aéreas. Llame a _**Flama**_ pero…- su mirada cambio a una algo triste y preocupada.- esta herida, y sabes que no puede combatir bajo el agua, necesito que vengan con urgencia para que me ayuden a acabar con esto, ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo _en los viejos tiempos_?- pregunto antes del que el video se cortara dando a que ha finalizado.-

-…- quedo pensativa ante las palabras de su amiga.- vallamos.- dijo con una voz determinante, sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de allí para dirigirse a un cuarto que solo entraba personal autorizado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Eli durante la carrera dirigida por Tiara por los pasillos.

\- ¡A la caverna Agua!- le respondió Tad.- pero para llegar más rápido, iremos a la habitación portal, ahí nos transportaremos a la caverna más rápido.- dijo antes de parar junto al grupo frente a una puerta plateada con la sin perilla, en vez de eso tenía un escáner de tarjeta la cual Tiara saco de uno de los extremos su vestido y lo paso rápidamente por este, poniendo su luz en verde, abriendo la puerta, dentro de esta habitación había una serie de puertas, pero en vez de ser rectangulares como se acostumbraba a ver, eran más bien redonda, midiendo casi el mismo tamaño que un Troll de las cavernas; todas de diferentes colores con unas placas con letras que, para los miembros de la banda exceptuando a Trixie, no podían leer, se dirigieron a la tercera a mano izquierda, la cual tenía una gema azul marino en la cima de esta.

\- Bueno, antes de ir…-comenzó Tiara- ¿ustedes van a venir?- pregunto refiriéndose a los nuevos amigos de Trixie.

\- Por supuesto que iremos, queremos ayudar, tal vez aquí sea diferente pero eso no nos detendrá.- le respondió Eli en nombre de sus amigos.

\- Umm….me agradas.- le respondió.- déjenme buscarle unos trajes de buzo para ti y para…etto… ¿como decías que te llamabas?- pregunto de nuevo refiriéndose a Junjie.

\- Mi nombre es Junjie.- le recordó el mencionado.

\- Umm… te me haces familiar… ¡pero bueno atenderemos eso luego!- corto de la nada.- tengo por aquí unos trajes de buzo para ustedes dos, mientras que ustedes…-decía refiriéndose al Topoide y al Troll.- según el caso, les daré unas armas por si deben pelear, ¿está bien? – Les pregunto, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.-

\- Bien, ahora que estamos de todo de acuerdo ¡VAMONOS!- dijo entusiasmada Cadence antes de poner su mano, junto a la de Tiara, Flora, Tad y Trixie en la puerta del "portal" a lo que este al recibir las anergias mágicas de estos, se desvaneció su capa de roca para dejar ver como un vórtice azul oscuro con reflejos blancos, este se le veía que absorbía rápido, a o que todos los presentes fueron arrastrados por él, dejando aquella habitación vacía.

* * *

 _ **En otro lugar**_ _ **…**_

\- Mi Lady… ¿Qué es lo que planeas lograr con todo esto?- pregunto una misteriosa voz entre las sombras, se podía ver a una chica de espaldas con alas negras un poco grandes a su tamaño, su cabellera amarrada en dos coletas con un fleco hacia la derecha de color rojo moverse al compas del viento, su vestido negro, sus mangas aparte del vestido también negras también lo hacían, ella tenía la vista perdida con una mirada igual de perdida viendo ese lugar muerto, gris, sin vida, era un campo de guerra el que veía, aun se podía distinguir ese olor a sangre que tanto le fascinaba en el lugar, las cenizas volar en viento, como hojas al caerse de su árbol.

Ante las palabras del _chico_ , cambio su mirada a una de disgusto, pero a la vez de placer al pensar de nuevo en su victoria.

\- Quiero provocarla, quiero que sus esperanzas estén en lo más alto…-empezó a decir en un tono calmado pero a la vez escalofriante.-…para así matarla y hundirla en desesperación….-dijo esto último con un tono macabro, pero igual de calmado y relajado, recorriéndole un escalofrió a la persona quien le hiso esa pregunta.

\- ¿Desesperación eh?- empezó a decir aquella persona en voz casi inaudible para la chica.- si quieres causarle desesperación de verdad….-dijo en un tono seductor, dirigiéndose a la espalda de la chica para abrazarla por la espalda, permitiendo que su rostro estuviera bien cerca de su oído para decirle…- ¿Por qué no me matas y ya?...-termino de decir con voz ronca, pero ella no se inmutaba por nada.

\- Porque si lo hago…es el fin del juego…Game Over….-dijo sin cambiar ni su expresión ni tono de voz. Algo desagradable para el chico, el cual empezó a reír entre dientes lentamente.

\- No me extraña de ti, _**Trapsie**_ …- dijo esa persona.

\- Y que no te extrañe nada.-dijo cortante distanciándose de aquella persona con un poco de rabia, dándole la espalda y dejándole en donde antes se encontraba ella, yéndose con caminar lento y pesado.- _**esto es solo el inicio del juego…**_

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **¡Adelanto!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- _¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto un Junjie confundido_

 _-¡no lo entenderas, ella es especial!_

 _-¡pero dime por que!_

 _-¡no puedo, se lo jure!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-¿Por qué me escondes tantos secretos Trixie?_

 _-no es que quiera, debo…_

 _-¡dijiste que somos una familia, si yo puedo confiar en todos,_ _ **en ti**_ _! ¡¿Por que tu no?!_

 _-¡si lo hago, soy_ _ **yo **__**la que no se siente lista**_ _!- Grito con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo parar la discusión._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-¿Flama…que te paso en el pelo?..._

 _-no tenemos tiempo para responder…además…puedes ver la respuesta tu misma…_

 _-¿Que?...-miro asustada en el suelo los resultados de la batalla…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí los adelantos… que quede claro que no estan en orden Xd**

 **Un día…alguien predigo que volvería a escribir/actualizar este fic que esta mas muerto que quien sabe quién, que volvería esta escritora fantasma que pone más excusas que niño siendo atrapado por sus padres en una travesura…**

 **¡HE VUELTO BITCHES Bv! Okno ;-;**

 **No me peguen por abandonar esto :"v…nonono! –Huye por que le van a pegar con la chancla- ¡déjame terminar de escribir! –Bajan la chancla- eso estuvo cerca O.O**

 **Bueno, no pondré más excusas, ya salí de vacaciones así que intentare concentrarme mas en este fic, además, no crea que todo este tiempo estuve no mas vagueando y haciendo tarea, también me puse a dibujar escenas del Fic que pienso subir a mi pagina de Facebook (que también está abandonada ;-; )**

 **Antes de seguir, he visto que mucha gente se ha mudado a la pagina esa Wattpad (como se escriba! :v) y estaba pensando pasar este fiv para allá para así poder poner mis dibujos junto al cap en uno, así no tendría que publicar aparte en Facebook y la gente que no tenga este podría ver como son mis Oc's…no se pienso yo no se ustedes**

 **¡Díganme que opinan en los comentarios!**

 **Los dejo**

 **¡Bye-Kuma!**

 **Ps: c dieron cuenta que siempre cambio mis despedidas verda? X"d**

 **Ps: que corto quedo ;-;**


End file.
